And the Sky Was Torn Asunder
by SchoeneSeele
Summary: She returned to her own world to a life without him. She had no idea that the very sky would be torn asunder seam by seam.
1. The Return

Susan could hear that obnoxiously nasally voice calling to her

**AN: Hey everybody I know, I know why is she constantly doing this. I know I always seem to be starting another story. But this one was just bugging the snot out of me to be honest. I couldn't get it off my mind so therefore it ended up being written down. This story flowed so easily I really don't know why. It is a bit long but this is how the story worked out to be. **

**I'll be honest I never in a million years would have put Caspian and susan together originally truth be told. You see I grew up on the books and the original versions of the movie. To be completely honest I didn't even like Susan until recently. I give some major kudos to the director of the new versions of the Narnia movies. I like your Susan so much better and I truly fell in love with this couple. So here you are another story by me. The next chapter is a bit long and I suspect they'll stay that way but bear with me and just read the story it really is worth the time it takes. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them simple enough. I only own my spiffy new German pins and a very nice ipod from my parents from Christmas.**

Susan could hear that obnoxiously nasally voice calling to her. She jerked her head up realizing just where she was. Her heart let out a deep sigh, she was back in England. She was back to her own world. That boy was calling her name again, "Phyllis aren't you coming?" Susan looked at her other siblings taking strength from them. It was time to get on with the business of living it seemed.

The four pevensie children walked onto the train taking their seats. Susan looked up as Ed let out a low whistle. Peter was the first to ask, "What's the matter Ed?" Edmund's face fell as he spoke, "I left my new torch in Narnia." The other three had to chuckle at his dilemma. Lucy was the nicest about it, "Well perhaps you'll get it back next time Edmund."

Those words of hope stung Susan and she didn't need to see Peter to know they had stung him as well. The next time, there would be no next time for either of them. Her mind returned without her permission to those final moments before the tree. She could see his face perfectly in her mind. It was soo real to her. Lucy looked up at Susan trying to understand what she was staring at. Lucy tugged lightly on Peter's jacket to catch his attention. Peter sighed seeing his sister's vacant stare. He waved his hand in front of her face lightly trying to catch her attention.

Susan's thoughts of him were interrupted with Peter's waving hand. She started in her seat. Her face flushed red at being caught day dreaming like that. Peter gave her an understanding smile. They had only been back for a few minutes and he already missed Narnia. He knew though that life awaited him. He had spoken with Aslan that very morning yet it seemed already like a lifetime ago. He had taken to heart what the lion had told him. He had to face the coming difficulties as the High King he would always be.

The train came to a jolting stop and all four children were pulled from there reveries. They got off the train together, hands clasped. Together they would face the coming difficulties. Facing down the terrors of this world paled in comparison to the giants they had conquered in Narnia. The morning was an average one in England. The wind blew down the cobbled street and an over cast sky met them.

They stayed together until they got to the street corner. When they crossed that street they would have to split off. They boys would head off to their school and the girls would head off to their own. The noise of the cars, the blaring of horns and the yelling people were jarring to the children. The entire street seemed to be altogether too loud. It all seemed so surreal to them. When the street finally cleared they hurried across the pavement to the other side.

The four exchanged hugs as they headed off to another day of school. Lucy would say later that perhaps they mightn't have been so tired if they hadn't come back on a Monday. Susan felt Lucy's hand squeeze her own as they walked. The two sisters gave each other a secret smile. The wind was blowing Susan's hair again and she could almost pretend that it was the same wind as in Narnia. The two walked to school blending into the mass of girls in uniforms.

Time seemed to be kinder to Susan that first day back. It seemed to be flying by and she wasn't sure where it was going. One moment she was staring off into space during Math and the next moment the bell was ringing for lunch. Lucy appeared not long after that. The two girls trouped out into the sunshine to eat their lunches. They both sat on the wide lawn of the school watching the few other girls. Lucy couldn't help but laugh at the girls who didn't want to sit on the grass for fear their clothes would stain.

They sat for the longest time it seemed to Susan. She didn't bother touching her food, she truly wasn't hungry. Lucy didn't bother her about it. The two passed the time in silence until the bell rang forcing them back into the dull classroom. Across a few streets the boys were getting on perhaps only a bit better. Peter was almost as quiet as Susan. Ed wasn't much better at talking.

They didn't know what there was to be said. Also in truth this was not the place to be discussing things like Narnia any way. One might be overheard and then there would be letters to Mother and Father, and numerous awkward questions. Peter secretly dreaded going back to the house. He couldn't call it home anymore. Even in its ruined state Cair Paravel was more home to him than England could ever be again. Once England had been like home to him but it wasn't anymore. Too much had changed him for him to call his own world home.

The bell rang for the boys dooming Peter to the next few hours in a history class. He honestly tried to concentrate on the subject at hand but it was ever so difficult. It was hard to find the history of this world interesting compared to that of Narnia's. Ed and he got up off the grass they had been sitting on. All four put back lunches barely touched to return inside.

Susan was staring out the window again trying not to day dream. It was ever so hard for her. It was harder for her than any of the others. Ed and Lu had the hope of going back some day. They would see Narnia one more time at least. But Peter and herself were to never go back. Susan wanted with all her might to believe that she would move on. She needed to believe that she would forget him one day.

But in her heart she knew that there was a void there now. A void that could only be filled by one man. She had left herself behind in Narnia. A part of her wanted time to move onward for time to heal this wound. But at the same instant she didn't want time to go marching on. For every minute in her world would be perhaps a year in his. She couldn't bear the thought of him dying as time went sweeping by. Her musings were brought to an end as the final bell rang sharply. She saw the teacher give her a nasty look as she left. Susan sighed knowing that could only mean another letter to Mother and Father.

Lucy was waiting for her outside the stone school building. The colors Susan noticed belated seemed so much dimmer here in England. It seemed to her like going from the most beautifully vivid colors to a world of greys. Lucy and Susan waited for the boys to meet them at their usual spot. It seemed so strange to her that they were already falling back into their old routines. It was as if Narnia had never existed.

But in her heart she knew that wasn't so, it just wasn't. She would always remember Narnia and the young man she had left behind. Susan looked out over the street before her as she waited on Peter and Ed. The cars were driving by each headed home. There were still soldiers everywhere walking to and fro from the train stations. The scars of the war were still fresh in London.

She saw the buildings in the late afternoon sun light. It turned them a darker hue as the sun hung lower in the sky. Most of the buildings had been fixed back up after the bombings. The bombings had finally stopped some time ago. But in her heart Susan knew the war was still not over. Lucy caught her attention as she went running towards a figure just a few feet away. She saw Lucy go running to Peter and Peter catch her up in a tight bear hug.

Susan smiled at how easy it seemed for Lucy. She seemed to drift here and there with the changing wind. Peter spun Lu around as Ed headed for her. Ed wrapped his arm around Susan who took it gratefully. Peter sat Lucy back down to the earth. The four caught hands as they crossed the street moments later. The street was mostly clear as they crossed together. They walked in silence on their way back to the train station. Each was caught in their own thoughts.

They were soon seated on the train that would take them back to their house. Not a one of them could call it home. Lucy spoke up a moment after the train began to move, "I am glad to see Mother and Father again." Ed nodded vigorously in agreement with her while Peter and Susan only inclined their heads. Susan was dreading going back to the house again. She didn't want to have to be a child again.

It was immensely frustrating because she knew she wasn't the person her parents wanted her to be. Her parents had blamed it on the war for some time now. Susan couldn't help but drift off onto her own voyage through her thoughts. Peter watched as she stared out the train window. His eyes held such sorrow for his sister. He knew that she more than the others had truly left something behind in Narnia.

He knew that Susan had left herself back in Narnia. The person she was here was but a shadow of her true self. Peter didn't want to remember his sister this way, a walking zombie. He wanted to remember her as the gentle queen she was. He wanted to remember her that final day in Narnia. He needed to recall Susan as she was that bright morning.

Peter could remember the bright blue of her dress fluttering in the morning breeze. He could still see her gentle smile framed by a sea of dark curls about her face. Her laugh had been light that day. He had caught a glimpse of Susan and Caspian walking before the coming ceremonies. He could see the look they shared and he knew just what leaving would cost his sister. He shifted in his seat thinking again. He looked out over the crowd of people on the train that afternoon. Most of the occupants were students on their way home. They were the sort of people he was supposed to be but he wasn't.

He felt so smothered in his school clothes. The thick blazer and uncomfortable shoes weighed on him. He wanted to feel again the light cloth of Narnia on his skin. He wanted to feel his armor on him again. He sighed deeply and brought his attention back to Lu and Ed. They at least were not quite as devastated as the other two but they had a promise. They had a promise of a return some day. It was a promise that Peter would have given a great deal for.

He wasn't jealous of them he reasoned. He knew it had been time to leave Narnia. His time had ended there and there was nothing more to be said on the subject. He would always hold those memories in his heart he mused as the train came to a screeching halt. The four children gathered up their things and left the station behind. They walked together back to the house in the glowing afternoon sun. Peter and Lu took up the front while Ed and Susan took the rear. They talked very little on their walk home each lost in thoughts similar to the other. Their thoughts were so similar there was no need to voice them. The daylight was fading into dusk as they walked up to the small house on the corner. It was a small brownstone made of a light grey color. There were six steps up to the front porch of the house. Wide windows were spaced out over the front of the building. The mahogany door with the silver knocker met them.

It seemed like such a lifetime ago that they had lived here. Susan tried to remember them back before the war. She tried to recall them as they were before the bombings had forced them to escape into the country. It didn't seem like only a year it seemed like a lifetime or two ago. The four entered the house again. Susan almost expected the house to bear signs of their absence. She expected it to be covered in dust and disuse but it wasn't.

It was merely the same as the day they had left it for Narnia the second time. The dark green walls of the short entrance hallway greeted her. She walked further into the house hardly seeing the features of the house she knew so well. Off to the right was the wide doorway into the kitchen and if one went straight you would end up in the living room. Through the living room was the large dining room. Off to the left was the staircase that led to everyone's bedrooms. Susan's was the first on the left across from Lucy's. Peter and Edmund were four stairs up from the girls. Six stairs after that was Mother and Father's room. Across from their room was the spare room. At the very top of the stairs was the attic.

Susan could see each room in the house without every having to step foot in their. The living room was comfortable and cozy with its two large chairs and the long couch. All the furniture was a deep forest green to match the paneled walls of the living room. The walls were a light cream alternating with a starker white. In the evenings the room would become a deeper rouge color from the fireplace. The little coffee table held the family chess set and the book case was off to the right of the fireplace.

The kitchen was a bright yellow in contrast to the rest of the house. It had one bright window over the sink that poured light into the small room. It was a bit cramped with all the appliances but it functioned well. The dining room was a dark crimson with thick cream colored carpet and dark cherry furnishings. Father's study was in the hall off of the dining room. The small bathroom that the family shared was to the left of the base of the stair case. Susan stopped her musings about the house to follow her siblings further in.

They dragged themselves up the stairs to their separate rooms to deposit their school things and perhaps change. Susan threw her bags on the floor next to her bed glancing out the window at the dying sun. She shuffled through her closet for a night dress. She wasn't hungry at all and had decided while on the train to skip over dinner. Mother would be displeased but Susan just didn't feel up to pretending today.

Her hands closed on a light blue night gown. It reminded her of her beautiful gown in Narnia. The one she had worn that last day. It took all of her strength to make it to the bed. She changed quickly and tossed her school clothes into the hamper. She yanked her hair down from the oppressive ponytail it had been in all day. She took one look in the mirror at herself. She didn't seem so very different from that girl who had left London a year ago. She looked at the blue night gown and imagined for a moment that it was her dress. She could almost pretend it was the softest of silk flowing on her skin and that her hair wasn't limp and lifeless but flowing in dark curls about her face.

She imagined he was still with her but when her eyes opened to reveal her dull bedroom her heart broke. She barely had the strength to crawl under the covers and lay there. She watched sadly as the sun began its final descent for the day. She wondered how long it had been in Narnia. Had it been a day, a week, a month, a year? Was there any way to know? Was there any way to tell? And even if she did know how would that help her?

The others had changed into their home clothes after hanging up their school things. It would be at least another hour before Father would be home. However Peter heard his mother calling from the base of the stairs. Peter stuck his head out of the room to see just what she wanted. She was calling up the stairs rather loudly, "Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy are you home yet?" Peter came out of his room treading in sock feet towards her down the stair. He didn't have to look behind to know that Edmund was heading down the stairs in a like fashion.

They reached the base of the stairs and their mother rather quickly. Peter scanned her worried eyes. Peter and his mother hugged as he stepped off of the stairs. She hugged Ed directly after. Her eyes were on her two boys. Peter looked his mother over as she started talking to them, "Peter dear where are Susan and Lucy?" Peter answered automatically, "I think they're still changing mother." Peter looked over his mother. She was a woman of average height and build just a little bit taller than Susan. She had dark curly hair that was always pulled back into a tight bun at the base of her skull.

She had the same complexion as Susan that light cream color uninterrupted by freckles. Her eyes though were dark hazel like Ed's and her mouth was thinner than Susan's. She was still dressed for the hospital he noticed. She had hardly taken the time to take off her coat. She was saying something to Edmund Peter gathered as he came back to the conversation. Peter spoke up, "Here mother let me take your coat. Ed and I will check on the girls for you." His mother looked touched by his thoughtfulness, "That would be lovely Peter." She seemed to search his face a moment longer though as if trying to find an answer to an unspoken question there.

She turned to let him help her out of the cumbersome coat she often wore to the hospital. Peter laid it over his arm as she turned back around. Ed had chirped up at this point, "We'll be doing lessons in the living room once we check on the girls if you need us Mother." She nodded at him sweeping a small hand across his cheek, "I'd better start dinner you know how your father is after a long day." All three shared a private chuckle at the joke.

Peter headed off to the small closet in the entrance hall to hang his mother's coat. Edmund headed up the stairs to go check on Lucy. He knew to leave Susan to Peter. Their mother headed off after Edmund to her own room. Edmund knocked and disappeared into Lucy's room as his mother continued her climb. Their mother opened the door to her and her husband's room. It was a small white room with a wide window, hung with a bright blue curtain touching right to the creamy carpeted floor, to the right of the bed. The bed was covered in a light blue quilt and several creamy, fluffy pillows. She sat on the bed facing her small vanity. She looked at the reflection in the mirror.

She sat slightly hunched with worry. She could feel something was off with her children. Every day she questioned whether she had done the right thing by sending them into the country like that. It had been an order from the government for their safety she tried to reason. She couldn't have very well left them in London during the bombings, she shuddered at the very thought of that. Her tired hands moved to tug at the first buttons on her shirt. She mulled over the past year and its decisions as she continued tugging at the buttons. She walked to the small, dark dresser on the right of the dark cherry vanity. She glanced at the few photos scattered across the white lacy cover which lay atop the dresser. She searched absently through the first drawer to find a thinner slip to wear. She slipped out of her work clothes after finding the slip.

With a push she closed the first drawer. She laid the slip on her bed as she moved to the closet which was to the left of the vanity. She pulled open the doors and slid her work clothes into the hamper hiding there. She took note of the laundry thinking ahead to how much she would need to wash after dinner. She pushed her clothes here and there looking for her favorite dress. It was a dark forest green that complimented her brown hair and cream complexion. She laid it on the bed as she slid the slip over her head. Sliding into the dress she thought back over the changes in her children during the past year.

Certainly after returning from the country their marks had shot up considerably. However Peter had suddenly become a disciplinary problem. He always seemed so very despondent and angry. There had been numerous letters from the school and his father had had to speak to him on more than one occasion. Lucy had seemed quieter than before they had left but she more than the other three had become more like herself sooner rather than much later. Edmund whom she had worried about had suddenly turned into the better behaved of her boys. Susan had returned even quieter than she had left. It always seemed to her that Susan was staring off into a world she couldn't see.

She slid the zipper up the back of her dress as she finished her musings. She pushed the closet door closed before heading back down the stairs. She caught hold of the wall as she walked down the wood stairs remembering well just how slick her stockings were on the wood. She headed off to the kitchen to begin dinner before her husband got home and four hungry children could grumble. She walked into the kitchen still thinking over all the things that had happened as she went to the ice box.

Meanwhile Edmund had slipped into Lucy's room after knocking lightly on the wood. Lucy slid the door open for him. She had seated on her bed after changing into her other clothes. She was wearing a plaid skirt and a light white knit top. She had turned her lamp on. The dresser was to the right of the door and her bed was straight against the far wall as you entered the room. Her closet was two feet from the end of her bed, its dark doors closed at the moment. The tiny desk was against the wall on the left of the door. She had a window next to her bed which he knew she loved to look out of. She was perched on the bed still staring at him.

Edmund was quiet as he spoke, "Don't worry too much Lu, we'll be back some day." She took heart at his words looking him over. His hair was mussed again after wearing his cap home. He was wearing a short sleeved white shirt and khaki pants along with thick charcoal socks while Lucy opted to be barefoot. Her voice was kind in return, "I must say Ed I think you've been the best helped by Narnia. You've really been a sport ever since we left." Edmund flushed at his sister's unexpected praise of him. He fidgeted for a moment longer before getting to the reason for his intrusion. "Lu, Mum's home and wanted to see you after you changed. I'd expect she's in the kitchen. Do you have lessons? I'll take your books down if you do." Lucy was grateful that he didn't mind carrying her heavy satchel down the stairs to the living room for her.

She was honest with him no matter how much she didn't want to be doing lessons. "I do have some in math Ed. If you'll take my satchel down I'll go see about mother. Is Peter checking on Susan?" Edmund nodded at her, "I suppose he is I think he wanted to talk with Su. I'll go get my satchel and then take yours down to the living room. I'll be down soon enough." Lucy reached out to her brother as he headed to leave her room. She pulled him into a hug. Lucy whispered to Edmund, "I miss it too Ed." With a sharp nod they split ways as Lucy headed to go see about Mother and Ed was off to gather his school things.

Peter during all of this had slipped into Su's room. He knew she was done changing. The two of them had always been very close and he knew her better than anyone else. She was protective of Lucy and loved her dearly but she and Lucy were so different in age it was hard for Susan to confide in her. Edmund and Susan would talk on occasion but she and Peter had just always been close. He supposed it was because they were only a year or so apart in age.

He had expected what he found not that he was particularly happy about it. He knew that Susan was struggling so much with this change. She had tried her best not to become attached to Narnia but in the end she hadn't been able to stop it. She hadn't expected to fall in love but she had. She had loved and truly lost. He didn't know when she would move on or if she ever would. Susan heard the noise of someone entering and guessed it would be Peter. She turned beneath the covers to face him. Peter for his part sat on the side of her bed. She looked at him and he felt his heart break for her.

He brushed back a stray curl from her face. Susan slid a hand out from beneath the covers to grasp his with her own. She seemed to draw strength from that connection. His voice was quiet in the dark of her room. "Mother came in Su; she wanted to see you and Lu. I'll tell her you feel ill. I'm sure there have been enough things floating about school she'll believe it." Susan smiled her thanks at Peter for protecting her again, "Thanks Peter, I would come down but I really am quite tired." Peter nodded his understanding at the situation. He squeezed her hand with his own for a moment, "It'll get better eventually Su and were all here for you. Just remember that will you." She nodded at him as they their hands fall apart. She snuggled deeper beneath the quilt as he leaned to kiss her forehead softly.

Peter paused at her doorway for a moment longer, "I miss it too Su but we'll get through this together." He took a moment to collect himself before leaving Susan's dark room for the lighted hallway outside. Susan was struck by the irony of the settings. That was how she felt at the moment like the light was being blocked by some sort of door that she was just too tired to reach. She muttered out loud to herself, "I know Peter, I do." Susan flipped sides to stare out the window she had opened. The sky was beginning to become genuinely dark as she began to drift off to sleep. For in her dreams he would be there.

In her dreams they weren't separated by two worlds and thousands of years. There he would be waiting for her.

**AN: Well another one bites the proverbial dust and as always review at will.**


	2. And the sky was torn asunder

Peter headed straight off to the kitchen after seeing about Susan

**AN: ****I don't know why these chapters came so easily to me. My back was injured during a procedure gone wrong earlier this year. So while I lay in bed on pain meds this story came to me. My back has recently been giving me fits so I finally caved and took the medicine. While laying there listening to the soundtrack of this movie this story just came to me. I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter. **

**I do want to point something out first though. There isn't some crazy incest going on here people so don't even think it. Susan and Peter are doing what I did as a kid when I had a nightmare. I ran to my mommy like any other five year old, it is no different alright. Secondly I'm going with the scenario that the war is not over just yet. I hope you like and review at will as always enjoy…**

Peter headed straight off to the kitchen after seeing about Susan. He padded down the stairs. His feet were almost silent with his thin black socks on. He was dressed very similar to Ed; save his shirt was a light green instead of white. He looked into the living room to see Ed digging through his bag for his lessons. He took heart from how much Ed was trying. He knew that he had to match his example. He was still a High King after all and High Kings did not act like bad tempered pests.

He slipped into the kitchen and watched the domestic scene about him for a moment in silence. Lucy and mother were busy about the kitchen. Lucy was splitting up the potatoes to drop into the pot of water bubbling away on the stove. His mother for her part was turning pork chops over in the pan. The potatoes were promptly dropped into the water as Lu went to drop her things into the sink. She let the water pour over them for a bit. Peter cleared his throat to catch their attention.

Lu looked up at him with a small smile. His face couldn't help but smile back. Her smile had always been irresistible to every single being she had ever met. It was just her nature to be so sunny in such a dark world. His mother turned to look at him and he saw the instant worry. He wondered for a moment if she was going to believe that Su was ill. He walked a bit closer to her no longer hiding in the doorway to talk to her. "Su isn't feeling very well Mother. She said to tell you she was sorry but she thought she'd skip dinner." He saw the disappointment well up in his Mother's eyes but she took it well enough. "Alright dear, I'll check on her after dinner. I think that's the door Peter do go see if it's your father." Peter nodded at her and headed out of the kitchen. Before leaving though Lucy had caught his eye with a look. He nodded once to her and she knew. He saw the wheels turn in her head. She knew perfectly well what was wrong with Su.

Peter walked back through the house to the front door. His father was walking in just as he made it to the mouth of the entrance hall. He was hanging his coat up from a long days work in the closet. He closed the closet door to greet Peter. "Hello Peter, have a good day at school hmm?" He answered his father right off, "It was fine father." His father nodded to him absently as he walked towards Peter. His father clapped Peter on the shoulder asking, "Where's your mother?" Peter answered him easily secretly glad it wasn't an awkward question, "She's in the kitchen with Lu." His father nodded to him and walked past him.

Peter turned himself around to head into the living room with Ed. He didn't have lessons but he might need to help Ed with his. Or perhaps if Ed had already finished his he might set up for a game of chess. He entered the living room watching Ed put up the last of his lessons and he was secretly glad. Chess was one of the few things he and Ed had enjoyed in both worlds. The rules varied a bit in Narnia but it was still chess. He sat himself down on the couch thinking.

His father had walked into the kitchen while Peter headed to the living room. His father had greeted Lucy first in the kitchen. "Hello Lu." Lucy's face had split into a huge smile that covered most of her face lighting up her eyes. He bent down to pick her up in a bear hug. She hugged him close. It was ever so nice to her to see Father and Mother again even if it wasn't as nice for the others. Lucy went back to pouring the potatoes out of the water. She sat them in their dishes with a pat of butter on top.

Lucy watched as her father kissed mother lightly on her cheek and whispered something Lucy couldn't hear. Her eyes scanned her father. He seemed older to her perhaps that was what war did to people. It must age them because she hadn't seen her father seem so old before the war. He was a tall man with blonde hair like Peter. He had the startling blue eyes in the family that only Susan had inherited. His face was thin and oval with fuller lips and a long nose. He was dressed nicely in his suit straight from work. His suit was a nice charcoal grey with shiny black shoes peeking out.

He hugged mother nonchalantly as he headed off to the living room to wait for dinner. Father settled himself in one of the chairs. He watched as Peter and Edmund set up for an after dinner chess game. As he sat down in his favorite chair off to the right of the fireplace he pondered for a moment where his other child was. He asked Peter as he settled into the high backed chair that was terribly comfortable. "Peter where's Susan got off too?" Peter inwardly sighed at the question he knew it was going to be harder to cover for Susan with his father than with his mother.

He answered carefully, "She's resting upstairs father, Su wasn't feeling well when we left school. I think there's been a bug or two going around over at the girl's school." Both boys watched there father's face pinch with worry. His hands fidgeted with the chain of his pocket watch. The boys were saved from further questioning as their Mother stuck her head through the doorway, "Dinner's ready everyone come on. Edmund did you wash your hands, Peter did you?" They both answered dutifully yes Mother as they were ushered into the dining room.

They each sat down and they each noticed the empty chair. Their father sat at the head of the table and their mother at the foot. Edmund and Peter sat with their backs to the doorway and Lucy sat across from Edmund closer to her mother. The seat across from Peter remained empty. All three children looked at the food they weren't really hungry for. But each knew that the surest way to cause questions was to not eat and to not pretend.

Plates were passed around and filled up. Peter glanced down at the food. It was boiled potatoes, peas, pork chops, and a nice fluffy roll all to be washed down with a glass of water. Knifes were broken out and the chatter fell almost to silence as they started to eat. Up the stairs in her dark room Susan lay dreaming of another world.

She was standing on the coast of Cair Paravel once more. She was in one of her favorite gowns. It was a beautiful sky blue embroidered with silver flowers. The sleeves were mostly open and only tied slightly with silver string. The fabric stopped just above her ankles and the sleeves ended at her wrists. Her feet sank into the warm brilliant sand as she watched the ocean. Oh how she loved to stand here and watch the sky and sea meet as one. The sun was rising higher into the sky as she stood. The ocean was a brilliant blue, more beautiful than the oceans in England. It was brighter and bigger somehow. It seemed to stretch on to forever as the sky and sea met. The wind off the coast had picked up and was sending her unruly hair in every direction. She heard without fully knowing a voice that she had come to love.

She turned towards the voice that was calling her name. She turned to see him once more. Susan stretched out her hand to reach his. He was walking towards her. He was clad in a billowy white shirt with a dark tunic over it and he wore only thin riding pants. His feet were bare as he waded through the sand. She saw the contours of his face perfectly. His dark hair was flying like hers in the wind. She could feel the warmth of his hand in hers and those dark brown eyes were swallowing her up once more.

Both of their faces split into smiles as his hand clasped with hers. Their intertwined fingers were perfect to her, he was perfect to her. He stepped closer still and she could feel her heartbeat speed up erratically. His free hand brushed her unruly curls from her face as his hand cupped the side of her face. His thumb was moving circles across her cheek. She blushed at the look in his eyes. He leaned in to kiss her and it was the best sensation in all the world. She was drowning in that sensation a willing victim to love. She pulled back from him smiling that gentle smile he had come to know and to love. She tugged at him pulling him along to the water.

A mischievous smile spread across his tanned face and lit his dark eyes. He scooped her up in his arms as he headed for the sea. Susan laughed at him as he unceremoniously tossed her into the water. She bobbed up seconds later promptly splashing him. They were dodging at each other and splashing fervently in the brilliant mid morning sun. She leaned back soaking wet laughing so hard she could barely breathe. Their hands caught together and he pulled her back to the edge of the water. He fell back onto the sand and pulled her with him. She was lying on top of him in the warm sand laughing furiously.

He shifted his weight so that she was next to him on the sand. She lay on her back her face stretched into a wide smile. He had never seen her this happy before. Susan laid her head across his chest as his arms encircled her. Her eyes closed as she listened to the steady beat of his heart. The darkness was blissful with the wide sun beating down on her and the wind blowing over her. She slipped into a deep sleep beside him. Susan fell asleep once more in the arms of the man she loved.

Downstairs the others finished their meals. Peter collected his and Ed's plates while Lucy gathered up the other ones. They walked to the kitchen to deposit them. Ed noticed the look that crossed between his parents. Knowing when it was time to get lost Edmund did just that. He disappeared into the living room on pretense of putting his satchel back in his room. Peter sat the dishes down as quietly as he could and Lucy followed his lead. Peter strained his ears to hear what his parents were saying about Su. It wasn't nearly as hard as he would have thought to over hear them.

His father had let Lucy take his plate. He was still sitting there staring off into space and pinching the bridge of his nose. His mother rose quietly and slid her chair back into place. She padded across the carpet to stand by his chair. Her face was thoughtful in repose. Her voice was the first to break the silence. "I don't know what to do with her anymore Edward. I hate to think she's going back to how she was." Father didn't seem to want to consider that possibility and only pinched his nose harder. His voice was slow as he spoke thinking while the words tumbled out, "Perhaps she really is just ill. She'll be fine in a few days Ellen; it's nothing to worry about." Mother seemed to take his reassurances to heart.

Peter motioned to Lucy to start the water. The two of them began scrubbing the dishes industriously. They didn't talk about what was really bothering Susan. They didn't discuss how worried they were that Mother and Father were only going to make it worse. There really was nothing worse than having someone pester you about why you don't feel alright or why you aren't happy. Especially if the reasons were something you couldn't tell anyone about.

Edmund walked slowly back down the stairs giving his parents plenty of time to finish their talk. He passed Su's door and thought about going in but he didn't want to disturb her. Nothing was more frightful as someone waking you when you have just been having a very nice dream. Even if it was just a dream, a dream of Narnia was better than nothing.

Peter and Lucy finished washing and drying the dishes by the time their mother had come back to the kitchen. They were putting the first of the dishes away.

Lucy and Peter headed back to the dining room to gather up the rest of the dishes while their Mother put away the food. It was a busy time in the kitchen. Their father had moved from his chair in the dining room when they had re-entered it. Father had seated himself in his chair in the living room. He had reached for the paper and had flipped the switch on the radio. Edmund had come back down the stairs to find his father pretending to read. It seemed to him that an awful lot of pretending went on in his house.

Edmund went back to setting up the chess set for Peter and himself. He was very glad that his father was pretending to read the paper. He didn't want to answer the questions he knew were coming. Peter and Lucy finally finished with the dishes and headed out into the living room. Lucy took a seat on the couch and dug into her satchel. She fished out her math notebook from her satchel along with a pencil. Lucy sat there in deep concentration on her fractions and things. Despite having already learned in while in Narnia Lucy had never been keen on Math.

Peter and Edmund entered into a silent game of chess. Mother appeared through the living room and headed off for the stair case. Everyone knew she was headed to go check on Susan. All three other children hoped a great deal that she wouldn't wake Su up. It would be hard enough for her to wake up in the morning still in England. Mother padded up the stairs and pushed open Susan's door. She poked her head into the darkness to watch Susan.

In sleep Susan looked peaceful. Her hair was a mess across the pillow as she lay sprawled on her back. Her mother stepped into the dark room and looked around it. She just didn't understand anymore what was the matter with Susan. Mother brushed her hand across Susan's forehead. Susan stirred for a moment at the light touch. She reached over Susan to close the window and draw the curtains. She sighed at the sleeping figure of her daughter. All she wanted was to have her Susan back, the Susan before the war, the Susan she understood. Her mother glided out of the room her face creased with worry for her oldest daughter. Perhaps Susan had a crush on some boy. Perhaps that was the source of all these problems. Susan was the right age even if she had never spoken of any boys in particular.

Her mother sighed as she headed down the stairs. Mother made her way into the living room. Her face hid her worry but her eyes couldn't lie. They were drawn with worry and concern. Peter scanned her face as she sat down in the other available chair. The small family passed the evening in almost perfect silence. There was the squeak of Lucy's eraser, the background voices of the radio, and the shuffling of Father's paper even the occasional grunt from one of the boys as they played chess. Father folded up his paper with care and sat it down in the basket next to his chair. He flipped the radio switch off.

Lucy had finally put away her math to watch her brothers battle through their chess game. They had always said it kept their minds sharp. The movements seemed so intricate to Lucy like they were a kind of dance across the board. She was always entranced by their playing. The game itself seemed too confusing for her. She had learned to play once a great deal of time ago. It had been the first time they had been in Narnia. But when she was in England it always seemed to become altogether too confusing again. Peter had said it had something to do with the age difference perhaps.

Father cleared his throat and the rest of the family looked up at him. His voice was low as he spoke, "Children I'll be off in the morning to a province north of London. There are a number of wounded soldiers there that need my help. Mother will be accompanying me. We expect all of you to behave yourselves while we're gone. Mrs. Scott will see to you while we are gone." The children nodded at their father. He had often been called away when they had returned home. He was needed he said and they understood.

Father stretched his arms out to all of them, "Now give me a hug and off to bed you've got school in the morning." Peter was the first to embrace his father, with Edmund following close behind and Lucy bringing up the rear. Edmund picked up her satchel to carry up the stairs. Lu leaned a bit on Peter as they headed up the staircase. Their mother called a soft goodnight to the trio. Peter and Edmund walked Lucy into her room while their parents stayed in the living room for a moment longer.

Father got up from his chair and stretched a bit before reaching his hand out to Mother. She grasped it with her own and they headed up the stairs. It had been a long day for the both of them and sleep sounded blissful. They trekked up the wooden staircase while Peter and Edmund got Lu settled. The trio waited to hear the door close at the top of the stairs. The audible click of the door was music to their ears.

Edmund had been the first one in so he could sit down Lu's satchel. He sat it at the end on her bed on the floor. He perched himself on the very end of the bed crooking his back up against the wall to the right of the window. Lucy sat on the very middle of her bed while Peter decided to stand. It had gone unspoken that they needed to talk before going to bed. Lucy's voice was soft as she questioned Peter, "Is Su going to be alright Peter?" Peter's face drew up with the question he didn't really have an answer to. He shifted on the balls of his feet as he answered her, "I hope so Lu, it'll just take time. Now we must do our best not to raise suspicion. Mother and Father already suspect something with Su we needn't add to it." Edmund nodded as did Lucy. He spoke up a bit, "Peter oughtn't we do something for Su?"

Peter's voice was careful on the subject, "I don't think there is anything we can do Ed." With a half defeated sigh he motioned for Edmund to hop off Lucy's bed. Lucy hopped off the bed and gave Edmund a bear hug. Peter hugged her next as the two boys headed out of the room. Peter closed the door to Lucy's room trusting she would head straight off to bed. He and Ed went up the remaining stairs in silence. They parted with a clap on the shoulder to their separate rooms and thoughts.

Edmund changed into his pajamas right off and hung his play clothes back on their hangers in the closet. His room was almost identical to Lucy's. It had a few more posters and things scattered about. He slipped under the covers and laid his head back. It didn't take Edmund long to fall asleep it never had. It didn't matter where he was Edmund had been born with the knack of being able to fall asleep anywhere it seemed. Peter was slower as he entered his own room. He sat down on his bed for what seemed a very long time.

He glanced around the room at the boy he had been before the war. He didn't feel much like a boy anymore. It just didn't seem to be anything he could do about it though. He was caught in the most awkward of places not a man yet but certainly not the boy who had left London a year ago to seek refuge in the country. He had flipped the switch of the lamp perched on his small desk which was a foot or so from his bed. He stared at his book case which was to the left of his door as he sat on his bed. His eyes wandered in the semi dark to his closet which was to the left of the desk if one was sitting on the bed.

He was sorely tempted to leave his play clothes on; just this once wouldn't hurt anything that much would it? Ever the responsible one he finally moved off the bed. He slipped into dark blue pajamas and hung his play clothes back up in their proper place. He sat atop his covers for a bit longer letting his mind play back over everything. His thoughts were muddled as time waned on. He knew that he ought to be sleeping but sleep didn't seem ready to come to him just yet.

Further down the stairs a dark haired beauty was sleeping. Susan was still drifting perfectly content to listen to the sound of Caspian's heart beat and his breathing. She could drift in that peaceful place forever as far as she was concerned. In the world outside of her dreams a car was nosily starting up just below her window. The window wasn't thick enough to hide the sound from her. Susan started from her darkness to a half waking state. She wondered where she was something didn't seem right.

The bed she was lying on felt strange but she dismissed it as an inconsequential detail. She rolled onto her side and reached for him. Her hands couldn't find him and with that terrifying thought her eyes shot open in the dark. It took her only a moment to realize she was alone in her bed back in London. But it was a terrifying and horrific moment. When her hands closed back on the empty space next to her, her heart broke all over again. She gave a soundless cry and let her face fall back into the pillow.

She fought back the tears and the terrible loneliness. She didn't know how long she lay there for. Her breath didn't want to come and her heart didn't want to beat. Her body barely knew how to function through the pain she felt. She felt like she was drowning in a sea of pain and there was no one to save her it seemed. Susan finally rolled onto her back. She lay there a little longer contemplating what to do. It had been a frightfully long time since she had done this but it seemed the only thing to do.

With conviction she rolled off the bed as silently as she could. She didn't bother looking for her robe as she opened her bedroom door. Her feet knew the way even if her mind was second guessing her decision. She shifted back and forth on the balls of her feet when she reached the right door after closing her own. Her hand had barely touched the wood when he opened the door. Peter's surprised face met her own in the half lit stairs.

He ushered her into the room. Peter was genuinely surprised to see Susan outside his door. She was shifting on her feet just like he did when making a decision. He let her pass and she stood in the center of his room while he shut the door behind them. It had been sometime since Su had shown up like this. He could remember back at the beginning of the war when Father had first left. She had often had terrible nightmares and would come crawl into bed with him. He had often rocked her to sleep during those nights.

They had been terrible days during the first of the war. There had been almost no word on Father for weeks at a time and then even when word came it was hardly comforting. The air raids were circling in on London. Every day they had lived in fear and every night the sirens screamed in the streets. The radio spoke of nothing but the climbing death tolls and the untold number of wounded soldiers. In all of that melee there Father was fighting for his life too. There mother had spent almost every moment of her time at the hospital caring the wounded. She would only come home to sleep for a few hours at a time.

Peter had often heard that light knock on his door. He had often seen his younger sister standing there her arms wrapped around herself shifting on the balls of her feet. She had seemed so lost then as she did now. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his shoulders. She drew in one ragged breath after another. He pulled back to walk her over to his bed. They sat for sometime on the quilt. His hand was making soothing circles across her back while she cried. He knew this wouldn't be the first night she would come running to him.

He hated to see his sister like this. Nothing in all the world pained him like seeing someone he loved hurting this badly. He knew that Aslan had had his reasons for their leaving Narnia but he couldn't fathom them. He knew that he had to trust in that great lion. He had forgotten that once and it had left him so angry and lost. They finally scooched under the covers and Peter did the only thing he could for Susan. He held her while she cried out the broken pieces of her heart.

He knew his parents would be off to early in the morning to bother waking the children. He was glad of it for the first time in his life. He didn't want to have to come with an excuse as to why Susan was having such a terrible time of it. It was some time before Susan stopped crying and drifted off to sleep. Peter watched her as she finally reached that place beyond dreaming. He brushed the stray hairs from her face. If this was all he could do for her then that would be what he would do. That was why he was the oldest he supposed. God and even Aslan had intended him to be the protector of the others. He was the one they came running to when they were hurt, or angry, or scared. He finally drifted off to sleep sharing the small bed with his sister.

Dawn came too soon for every member of the pevensie family. Mother and Father were up at four in the morning preparing to leave. They slipped out of the house quietly. There had been no use in waking the children. They were going to be back soon enough it wouldn't do to deprive the children of a bit more sleep. Peter was the first of the four to wake up. His mind didn't want to wake up just yet though. He had been having a rather delightful dream or perhaps a memory of Narnia.

It was ever so difficult to wake up to a regular life after such fantastic adventures. He glanced over to find Susan lying curled up in a little ball. He slipped out of the bed and crawled to the end. He was determined not to wake her before he absolutely had to. Peter didn't have to check his parent's room to know they were already gone. He grabbed a few things off of his desk and headed for the shower.

The door was open and he could hear the peaceful sound of his other two siblings snoring in the early morning. He would wake Edmund when he got out of the shower. Peter stripped and stepped under the hot spray thinking over the day to come. He was out of the shower rather quickly so as not to use up all the hot water. He threw on his clothes and padded back up the stairs with his pajamas draped over his arm. He opened the door to Ed's room to find the rascal rolling over to greet him.

Ed asked one question while rolling off of his bed, "Are they already gone?" Peter just nodded to him. Edmund rolled his eyes as he answered the nod, "Would it absolutely kill them to say goodbye for once. I suppose I'm next in line for the shower?" Peter chuckled at the way Ed had phrased it, "Yeah Ed go ahead and hop in. I'm off to go put these up and wake Lu. Edmund had his back to Peter grabbing his clothes for the day when he spoke up, "Su sleep with you last night?" Peter sighed as he answered standing in the doorway, "She's having a rough time of it Ed."

They parted on that note. Edmund gathered his things and headed down the stairs to the shower. Peter slipped quietly into his room to put up his things. He didn't wake Su just yet. He closed the door again and headed to go wake up Lucy. He could hear the running water in the shower as he opened Lucy's door. He afforded himself the privilege of watching his youngest sibling sleeping. Lucy looked like an angel when she slept. Not a soul in the world would have imagined she was a fierce warrior and wondrous queen. No one would have believed the stories of Lucy, the fairytales. But it was time the princess awoke to face the world.

He bent down to her to squatting next to her bed. He shook her gently whispering her name, "Lu it's time to get up." Her face lit up with the morning like it always did. She grinned at him stretching underneath the covers, "Morning Peter." He smiled back at her, "Morning Lu, now up with you. Ed should be getting out of the shower by now. Go get in when he's done." Lucy ever the curious asked him, "Peter is Susan up yet?" He answered her as he stood back up, "Not yet Lu, I'm about to go wake her. Now hurry up so we don't miss the train."

Lucy hopped out of the bed as Edmund came clomping up the stairs. He was freshly dressed and groomed. Peter nodded to him as he followed him up the stairs. Lucy took note that Peter was headed back to his room and not to Susan's. She knew that could only mean that Susan had had nightmares the night before. Lucy thought back to the beginning of the war as she headed down for the shower. She remembered when the four of them would sneak into their parent's room. It was the only bed in the house that was big enough for the four of them. They had snuggled up together those terrible nights. They had faced the terror together like they faced everything Lucy thought.

She headed off into the vacant shower pushing away thoughts of the war that didn't seem to want to end. Peter pushed open his door dreading what he would have to do next. He knelt next to the bed watching Susan sleep for a moment or two longer. He didn't want to have to wake her. He didn't want to break the peace that was spread across her face. He bit back the pain of waking her up to this world as he shook her shoulders gently.

Her dark eyes met his as she woke up. It only took her a second to become fully awake. She didn't bother to pretend to look happy about waking up in London. She pushed up as he walked from the bed giving her a moment to get up. Susan walked towards the door while Peter busied himself with his satchel. Her voice was tender as she stood at the doorway, "Thank you Peter." With that she walked out of the room and down the stairs to collect her things. Edmund was already heading down before her. He was already ready for school and must have been heading to the kitchen for breakfast.

She didn't hear her parents anywhere in the house. She could only guess that Father had been called away again. She shuffled into her room and gathered up her school things. She could hear Lu coming up the stairs as she finished packing her satchel. Susan grabbed the last of her things and headed off to the bathroom. Lucy stopped her on the stairs her hair wrapped in a towel. "Su can you braid my hair when you're done?" It was such a simple request that Susan couldn't turn her down. "Of course Lu, I'll be out soon enough."

They parted ways as Lucy went to go put her things up. Susan entered the shower with heavy thoughts. She tried to push them away into a corner of her mind. It was a special box in her mind that she threw unwanted thoughts into until she could take the time to sort through them. She was out of the shower relatively quickly. She pulled her hair down from the towel she had wrapped it in. Susan pushed her brush through it as she yanked the still damp hair into a tight bun at the base of her skull.

Peter and Edmund were finishing up their breakfast with Lucy whose head was still wrapped in a towel. Susan set her things back in her bedroom as Lucy headed up the stairs for her satchel. Susan poked her head out of her door as she heard Lucy coming up the stairs, "Lu come here for a minute." Lucy stepped into Susan's room and took a seat on the bed. Susan took the towel off her head and her fingers flew through Lucy's thin hair. It was braided to her head within a minute or two.

Lucy hopped off the bed and Susan went to throw the towel into the hamper. She grabbed her satchel and slipped her shoes on. Seeing nothing else she needed she headed down to the kitchen to grab a bite of breakfast before they were off for the morning train. Peter was sitting at the table with his satchel ready as was Edmund. Susan reached for the toast that was waiting for her and got down a glass to fill with juice. She tossed down her breakfast quickly.

Susan dropped her things into a seat while she munched. Peter and Edmund were chatting about something she wasn't paying attention to. She walked out of the kitchen after dropping her dishes into the sink. She had brushed her teeth by the time the other three were waiting for her in the hall. They checked that the lights were out in the kitchen and living room. Peter was the last out of the house as they headed for the station. He checked his pocket watch and saw it was only six something in the morning. They had enough time to leisurely walk to the station.

It was an uncharacteristically bright morning in London. The sky was a blissful blue and the wind had picked up a bit. People were heading for the train and cars were making their way to work. There were numerous people gathering at the mouth of the entrance to the underground. People were waving and laughing at the gorgeous morning. Cars honked good naturedly at people passing by. Mothers shouted out their windows at their children as they headed off to school. There were groups of girls almost skipping and groups of boys walking stoically. Fathers walked off to work briefcases in one hand and the paper or a lunch clasped in the other. Even the odd soldier or nurse walked quickly to the mouth of the underground.

The foursome seemed content for the most part to walk in silence to the station. Susan walked a bit ahead of the other three. She was lost in her own thoughts as she walked a bit faster than necessary. She reached the corner first she considered going ahead and crossing. But something held her back. She could see her siblings a few feet back from her. Her eyes wandered to the brilliant sky as a plane passed over.

She anticipated seeing the dark green planes of the British Royal Air force. They were still a common occurrence in the heart of London. The sight that met her eyes froze her blood and stopped her heartbeat in fear. The plane was the wrong color. It wasn't the standard hunter green of the Allied troops it was the three most feared colors in the world. The plane she saw flying towards her was white, black, and red. It was a Nazi plane.

The realization sent her running towards her siblings. Her feet seemed too slow to her as she raced against time to reach them. Was that her voice screaming at them? Why weren't her feet going faster, she had to reach them in time? She simply had to. Peter looked up at her as she came running back towards them. Their eyes locked in a moment of understanding. Peter literally threw Edmund to the ground pushing him beneath the cover of the surrounding store fronts. Susan almost tackled Lucy to the ground. She rolled them next to Peter. He would have moved Edmund and himself in front of the girls but there wasn't time. Peter and Susan shielded Ed and Lucy in that terrifying moment.

Susan shook as it began. It sounded to her as if great giants had reached into the sky and torn it asunder seam by seam. She heard the thunder from overhead as they passed over. She felt the crash as the bombs hit the earth. She was sprayed with dust as was Peter. Susan was terrified by the horrified screams billowing up from the streets as frightened people ran for cover. She didn't have to open her eyes to see the scene before her. She could smell the death in the air, she could taste the dust from the incinerated surroundings and she could feel the fire as if it were burning her.

She lay there as the giants tore apart her sky. The fire seemed to be burning hotter and hotter. She rolled to her side more to protect Lucy from the growing fire and swirling dust that was choking her lungs. In that movement she felt something tear into her back. Was that her voice that joined the screams coming from the scene of such horror? There was a weight spreading across her body. It seemed to Susan that the fire was burning in her veins now as the world began to dim. The sounds began to fade, the fire seemed to burn her up as the dust choked her and finally the darkness engulfed her completely.

**AN: Yeah I know this one is kinda long. But the story just seemed to flow that way. Review at will and hopefully I'll update soon. Lol you never know.**


	3. Waking

Susan drifted in the darkness

**AN: Alright everybody this is the next chapter in this story. This particular one isn't as long as the other two so don't be surprised by that fact. I just write and let the chapter end when it needs to. I don't count pages. **

**I must say that I have been overwhelmed by the response with this story. I appreciate how much everyone likes my story. I hope you enjoy this part as well. I will update as soon as possible but I like to think over my stories. I try to think over what I want to happen next so much that when I do write it, it just flows. So here it is enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I really don't own them. Sad day, I know.**

Susan drifted in the darkness. She felt as if she were floating. She felt so light as if she didn't weigh anything. She didn't know if she was dreaming or not but if she was she was not keen on waking back up. She wanted to stay how she was; this drifting feeling was delightful compared to how her life had been recently. She lay there relishing the feeling of warmth that was flooding through her gentle and perfect. It seemed to want to lull her deeper into sleep, deeper into the darkness. Susan gratefully began to accept the invitation to dwell further in that blissful warmth.

She was almost startled by a voice calling her name. She would have sighed if she hadn't been asleep. She didn't want to wake couldn't the voice see that? But the voice was insistently calling her name. It was trying to call her back to a life and a world she didn't want to return to. Susan tried to place the voice. She couldn't quite make out who it was. She was deciding whether or not to ignore the voice when it became louder still. The voice was no longer calling it was ordering her to wake. She rolled for a moment longer in the darkness lingering away from the voice. The dark was so warm, so inviting why would she ever leave?

But the voice would not leave her alone. She opened her eyes to the sound of the voice she loved best in all the world. She loved that voice so dearly but she couldn't figure out who it was. It was a name on the tip of her tongue that had vanished. As her eyes shot open she began to think who had called her into waking. She expected to see her stodgy room surrounding her but she wasn't there. She wasn't anywhere that she had ever seen before.

Susan sat up and began to look around. She was in some sort of wood. It was the most beautiful wood she had ever seen in her entire life. The colors of the trees seemed so bright to her as she sat on the soft springy grass. Her eyes floated about staring at the surrounding country. She was in the center of a wood in some other world. She knew it wasn't her own world but she also knew it was not Narnia.

She inhaled a deep breath and she could almost taste the wind brushing through her. The air itself wasn't right for either world. It wasn't the stiff taste of home but the air was too wild even for Narnia. She felt the grass beneath her as she ran her fingers through its green fringes. The voice was still calling her and she felt as though she had to find that voice. She pushed up from the ground and started walking towards the voice.

Her feet treaded through the warm grass as it tickled her toes. Susan's eyes looked high to the towering trees. The trees about her were numerous but she couldn't name them. They were too tall to be like anything she had ever known. Their leaves were a strange shape neither pointed nor rounded but somewhere between the two. Their leaves and branches fit snugly together nearly blotting out the sky. Yet she could see patches of blue intertwined with the patches of green. Yet it was unlike any green she had ever laid eyes upon.

It was bright with dark hues here and there. It was so bright it almost hurt her eyes. Susan kept walking through the trees. Her pace was neither hurried nor was it hesitant either. Oh how she felt the wind blow through her hair, through her. It was as if she could taste the wildness of this place on the very wind. The sun filtered down to her through the green canopy far above warming her cold skin. Her feet seemed to know where they were going even if she didn't. Her feet were being drawn forward through the trees by that voice. It echoed through her and about her. She listened intently at the voice trying so hard to understand.

She knew it wasn't her Father; the voice was too mellow to be his. She knew it wasn't Peter; the voice was far too deep for that. She knew the voice wasn't Edmund; the voice was too authoritative to be his. Finally her heart clenched as she considered another possibility but no even that wasn't right. It wasn't Caspian's voice that was a voice she knew she would always recognize. She would have known his voice anywhere in his world or hers.

Susan treaded through the trees still walking. The wind blew about her hair as she let her feet lead her or perhaps it was her heart. Susan finally glanced at herself as an after thought of only slight importance. Her eyes were surprised by her garments and her feet stopped for just a moment as she stared at herself. She wasn't wearing her school uniform anymore. Her eyes were wide as she glanced at herself.

She was wearing the most beautiful white gown. It was as if a cloud had been made into cloth. She felt that the cloth moved with the wind as if it was dancing on her skin. The long sleeves flowed to her wrists and were tied at intervals with golden thread. The bodice was snug and laced on the sides with the same golden thread. The skirt flowed to the ground in billowing white waves like crests upon the sea. She noticed that all across the gown were sewn golden flowers and bright silver leaves. Susan's face left her own dress to concentrate more thoroughly on the voice pulling her deeper into the wood. Her feet began to move once more inexplicably drawn forward.

She felt as if she were ever so close to the owner of that voice. The wind picked up as she entered into a clearing in the wood. The trees that had been so close moments before separated themselves into a perfect circle. It reminded her of the dancing lawn in Narnia. Her eyes clasped on a singular individual patiently waiting. There he was waiting for her and her heart skipped a single beat.

The owner of the voice stood very patiently for her with dark eyes that she would have known in any world, time, or place. The very King of the Wood, the Great Lion himself stood waiting for her. Aslan was waiting. He looked magnificent beyond description as he stood awaiting her. His mane glowed brilliantly and his eyes sparkled with knowledge and understanding beyond all reason.

Susan trembled as she approached him again. She thought of the words of Mrs. Beaver as she walked forward, "If one was to meet Aslan without their knees knocking they're either braver than most or just plain silly." Susan knelt before the great Lion whom she loved very dearly. He had given her so much and yet he had taken much. He had understood when she didn't think it possible. He had always been with her and he always would be that she knew beyond anything else. His eyes were soft as she bowed her head to him. The dark curtain of her hair billowed about her face as the white of her gown covered the green earth. She knelt in the bright grass with the blue sky over head before this shining figure. He spoke his voice deep as the oceans and gentle as the lightest breeze. "Rise Queen Susan, the Gentle."

She arose and stood before him. She let her hair fall about her face and her hands fall to her sides as she stood before him. Susan didn't have quite the courage her sister did when it came to Aslan. She knew Lucy would have almost tackled the Lion in greeting but it simply wasn't Susan's way to do such things. Her voice was curious as she spoke, "Aslan?" His name was a question, a thought, a million little things. He smiled at her in response, "Yes dear heart it is I." Even though she had known it was him it still seemed impossible. It seemed like a dream she would wake up from. Her voice sputtered as she spoke, "But Aslan…?"

Her voice couldn't finish the sentence. She looked at him with confusion written across her bright blue orbs. His eyes were sad as he spoke to her, "Come let us sit for there is much I must tell you." Susan followed him to a spot just off of the center of the clearing. Aslan settled himself back on his haunches and Susan waited for him to tell her to sit. Aslan smiled at her as much as a lion can smile. He nodded his head nearly shaking his mane to her silently asking her to sit before him. Susan settled herself in the grass at his feet confusion glinting in the bright blue sky of her eyes.

Aslan almost sighed at her as he began what looked to be a rather long story. His voice was mellow as the daffodil and strong as steel as he began his story. "Susan, I have brought you here to allow you a choice. There is much you must hear before you can choose though."…

Peter finally felt as though the earth had stopped trembling and turning. He rolled off of Edmund to survey the damage like any military man. The scene before him took his breath away. Screams seemed to billow up from the streets to the brilliant uncaring sky above. His heart was breaking as he saw people clutching to the bodies of loved ones, he saw cars burning in the streets. The fire swelled from the ground and filtered with the dust fluttering here and there. The very streets of London were torn apart; great dents in the pavement like a giant had pressed their thumb print into the concrete. Buildings were torn apart. There was debris everywhere it seemed.

He looked on in horror as his eyes found the train station entrance. The train station that he and his siblings should have been in. The entire entrance was nothing more than rubble. The dark knowledge chilled him to the marrow. That caved in entrance meant that everyone on that train and everyone in the underground were trapped. He knew that few would survive this dark day in London. Edmund was shaking Peter and it seemed to him as if he came back to the world from so very far away. Peter looked to his left to check on his sisters. He hadn't been worried for them at least not overtly. They had survived two wars in another world; they knew how to protect each other. Right?

Lucy was sitting up with a look of horror locked on her face. Susan his mind screamed where was Susan. It felt like the White Witch herself had frozen his heart to stone as his eyes locked onto the sight next to him. Where his sister had been laying a large piece of ruble now lay. He could see one of her legs sticking out awkwardly from the fallen stone. He was screaming now he knew that much as he began shoving at the bricks and stones covering her.

Edmund was pushing with him and even Lucy was doing her best to help her brothers. It seemed to take an eternity to force the piece of the building off of her. Peter's heart stopped beating for that singular moment when he saw his sister. Susan lay like a broken rag doll on the sidewalk. He flipped her body over and he felt how cold her skin was. He laid her on her back staring for signs that she was still alive.

Her eyes were closed and her chest didn't seem to rise and fall as it should have. Her school uniform was torn and tattered on her body. But it was her face that froze the hearts of the children far more. Her face wasn't moving, her lips were stained with the trickle of blood seeping from her mouth. Peter laid his sister gently on the ground as he began to frantically search for signs of life in her body.

He held her wrists to his desperately feeling for a pulse. His heart soared as he felt the faintest of beats pulsing through her body. Upon further inspection her chest was rising and falling if only in increments of centimeters. He looked up frantic for aid. In that moment he drew from the well of strength that Narnia alone had bequeathed him. In that moment he was High King Peter and he would save his sister.

The sirens began to scream announcing the approach of ambulances. He saw that they were coming up the street from his back. He picked Susan up in his arms cradling her. He was running towards those cars as they screamed at the world. Their screams and the screams of the frightened and the dying blended together to tear at the heart of those left standing. His feet weren't moving fast enough to reach them he thought. He had to go faster he had to save her.

Peter was the first to the car as the paramedics jumped from the back of the van. They looked at him as his words came rushing out. "She was hurt, something landed on her. She's my sister you have to help her." The paramedics were taking Susan from him and laying her on a stretcher inside of the van. They looked back at Peter some of them dispersing into the crowds with bags of supplies. The driver who had jumped out yelled to Peter and the remaining paramedic, "Get in, if we're going to save her we have to go now."

Peter was jumping into the van as were Lucy and Edmund. They crowded into the dimly lit back of the vehicle as the paramedic slammed the doors shut. The driver reversed sharply dinging off of a parked car. He didn't seem to care as he forced the van to turn about. They were speeding through the streets as the paramedic looked at the three shell shocked children. He spoke to Peter rapidly as he began to work on Susan.

"What's her name? Has she ever been in a hospital before? Is she allergic to anything? Did she wake up at all before you brought her to us?" Peter answered the barrage of questions as calmly as he could. "Susan Pevensie, no she's never been in a hospital, she's not allergic to anything. No she wasn't awake when we found her." Peter's voice choked on the last sentence. The paramedic nodded as he reached for a small torch like Edmund had left in Narnia. He began to push Susan's eye lids open and shine the light in them. There was no response.

The man spoke to Susan's limp body. "Susan if you can hear me give us a sign. Susan can you wake up? Can you move your hand?" The man held his sister's hand for what felt like an eternity and waited. There was no response from her as she lay there fading it seemed into the darkness. Peter sat there watching in frightened silence as the man worked furiously on Susan trying to save her life. None of the children felt the van was moving fast enough. It all needed to move faster. She couldn't die, she just couldn't.

What seemed like an eternity later they were pulling into the hospital. The van came to almost a screeching halt the tires squealing. The paramedic ripped the back doors open and doctors poured out of the front of the hospital. A tall man of forty was running towards them. He was speaking to the paramedic so fast Peter could barely catch the words. Suddenly they were taking Susan out of the van and rolling her towards the entrance of the hospital.

Peter, Lucy, and Edmund raced after them as they entered the front of the hospital. The doctor was finally speaking to Peter after shouting a half dozen orders to various people standing around him. His voice was sharp and strained, "Where are your parents?" Peter shot back at him as they continued to roll Susan further into the hospital, "They're away on business. They won't be back till next week. Is she going to be ok?"

It was the question he needed answered to stay sane. The doctor's face tightened and drew up at the question. "We'll do everything we can for her. Sit here and a nurse will be out to speak with you soon." Peter nodded and the threesome stopped. They absently noticed they were in a large waiting room. They watched in deathly silence as their sister was wheeled further into the hospital. She was facing a battle they couldn't face together. She was facing down monsters that they couldn't save her from. Peter sank into the first chair he could find.

Lucy stood there for a moment or two longer. She just stood there staring at the now closed doors the doctors had wheeled her sister into. She felt as if her heart was breaking into a thousand tiny little pieces. Tears had begun to roll down her face. Edmund put his arm around her shoulder and lead her back to where Peter was sitting. He was speaking softly to her words that neither of them would remember later. All that mattered was that he was there.

Lucy's face tore Peter's heart out. The fear was clearly written across her face. Her usually bright cheeks were tear stained and she was almost biting her lip off in fear. Never in his life had he seen his so frightened. Even when Edmund had been wounded she hadn't been this scared. Nothing had ever frightened any of them as much as this. He opened his arms and she sat on his lap. She snuggled her head into his shoulder shaking. He could feel where her tears were soaking through his shirt. They felt cold on his skin. He felt like the White Witch had turned him into stone. He hardly knew what to do.

Peter did the only thing he could think of. He began to hum and rock her like he had when she was a baby. She settled at the sound of his humming. He was humming a Narnian lullaby to her it was a melody he had been taught a lifetime ago. Mr. Tummus had played it very often for Lucy in the years they had known each other. She murmured something into his shoulder before she became quiet in his arms. Edmund sank into the chair next to Peter his face drawn and tight. He put his face into his hands as if to block out the painful truth of the situation.

They watched with sad and tired eyes as more people were rushed to wherever Susan was. The waiting room seemed to fill up so quickly. The remnants of families torn apart by the attack were there. People sat crying quietly in the large waiting room. Others paced up and down the sterile white tiles. However they simply sat there torn somewhere between the adults they knew they were and the frightened children that the world thought they were.

Aslan's voice was gentle as he began his story, "Dear heart you are here because of what happened in your world. Do you remember what happened Susan?" Susan scrunched her face up thinking. Her voice was slow as the pieces began to fall into place. "We were going to school. Then I saw something, it was a plane I think. Then I remember running towards Peter. I pushed Lu to the ground. Then oh Aslan they were the most horrible sounds I've ever heard." At this point she shook her head as if to dispel the terrible sounds that she had heard that day. They had been unlike anything she had ever had to hear before.

They were not the same as the sounds of battle which she knew well. In all the wars and all the battles she had fought in nothing had been so terrible to see or hear. The sounds and smells of the attack on London that day were beyond anything she had ever known and anything she hoped to ever know. Her voice was slow to start again as if she was in deep thought. The memories seemed to only trickle in slow as a single drop. She spoke again to him," Then I felt something heavy and then I was here."

Her voice stopped for a moment as she stared at the great Lion. Her eyes met his and she searched for a moment in those black depths as if the answer to her unspoken question would be there. Her voice was so quiet that even the trees couldn't have heard it, "Aslan did I die?"

**AN: So yeah I left you on another cliff hanger. Sorry but that's just where I felt the chapter should end. So you'll just have to wait for the next part of the story. Once again thank you for the overwhelming response to this story. As always review at will.**


	4. The Choice

Aslan's eyes were sad as he answered Susan's difficult question

**AN: Oh my goodness was this chapter hard to write. It took a very long time to get it written. Now onto a few things I wanted to say. I have just been awed and amazed with the response to this story. I'm so glad so many people have enjoyed it. The reason why I waited to update is really simple. Chapter three ended on a cliff hanger and I didn't want to leave you on another cliff hanger. Plus just posting chapter three wouldn't move the story on enough. This one is kinda long but it really moves this story forward quite a bit. I really hope you like it. Read on…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. All I own is my spiffy new phone and my back brace.**

Aslan's eyes were sad as he answered Susan's difficult question. "No dear heart you have not died in your world. Susan I brought you here so that you could choose. You are at a fork in the road Susan. You can choose to stay here in Narnia or you may choose to return to your own world." Susan's voice was careful as she answered, "What will happen if I don't return to my world Aslan?" Aslan's face fell a little at her question for it bore an answer he did not want to give.

He was quiet for some time. It was such a very long pause for Susan. She sat waiting for an answer that scared her. His eyes glanced away into the sky as if searching for something there. He finally tore his eyes from the brilliance to stare at her face. Susan felt as if he was weighing a great decision and could see the weight of the burden in his face. He at last seemed ready to answer her question.

His eyes were dark and the brow of his forehead was furrowed as he spoke. "You will have died dear heart. Whatever choice you make there is no returning. There is no way to go back once the choice is made." Susan's eyes were haunted in that moment. The choice to stay forever in Narnia or to go back to England. Her heart clenched at the thought. But Susan needed to know more, there were so many questions she needed answered. Her voice was low as she asked the question with the most feared answer, "Aslan, is Caspian still alive?"

She didn't want to go back to a Narnia without him. It would be just as terrible as it had been to return to Narnia nearly thirteen hundred years later. She didn't think she could bear that again. It had been so hard to know that every one they had loved was now nothing but a faint memory. She didn't want to him to ever be just a memory, he had been more than that and he always would be.

Her hands wrung themselves as she waited for his response. She let the dark curtain of her hair fall between herself and Aslan. She knew her choice if he had died but if he hadn't. She couldn't fathom that thought just yet she needed the answer first. "No dear heart, you will be returned to Narnia one year later in this world's time." He heart soared that so little time had passed in Narnia yet a dark thought came to her. What if in the span of year he had married or found someone. Would he have waited for her would she be allowed to know?

Susan fidgeted as she waited to ask Aslan another question. She knew it was a question that she doubted he would answer but she was curious all the same. "Aslan what would have happened had we stayed in Narnia?" Susan shifted on the grass to stare at the lion. It had been a question that had been burned into her from the moment she had left. She knew that he had his reasons but she couldn't seem to understand them. She couldn't understand why she had to leave so much behind all over again. It seemed like too much to ask of a person.

Aslan let a smile play across his face at her question though his eyes wer unchanging. The black depths seemed to have no limit to their sadness. His voice was slight in response, "No one is to be told what would have been Dear Heart." Susan knew that she was pushing her luck to continue asking questions of the Lion but she needed answers so very desperately. "Aslan did you know this would happen?" Her voice was almost lost to the wind. She couldn't fathom in her heart why he would send them back for such a thing to happen. He would have never sent her to her death that much she was sure of but how could the two ends meet?

He had always protected them, why would now be any different? Aslan looked back at the sky at her question. He didn't look back to Susan as he spoke. He seemed to speak more to the wood than to her. It felt like it was a bit of a thought transferred into words. "Things in your world are much harder to see Dear Heart. Choices can change with the wind. Things are not as concrete in your world as it is in Narnia."

Susan could understand that, she knew that things could change in the blink of an eye. In the blink of an eye she had been running for her life and the lives of her siblings. She didn't know what else there was to say. The choice had been laid at her feet. Susan had always been the type to struggle and agonize over decisions but once the choice was made she would follow through.

There was so much bottled up inside of her. She just needed time that she knew she didn't have. She didn't want to regret this choice in a day, a week, a month, a year or at the end of a lifetime. She had to ask a final favor of Aslan. Her voice struggled to find the right words to say what she needed most, "Aslan may I walk a little to think things over?" Her eyes searched his longing to see understanding shine in that black darkness.

Susan was overjoyed to find what she needed shining back at her through his eyes. He had always understood what she was feeling even before she did. He had always been with her it seemed a constant presence guarding over her. "Of course dear heart." With that the great Lion of the wood stood up and looked back to Susan beckoning her. Susan pulled herself from the ground and absently straightened her dress. It was a habit born of a lifetime as a ruler and one she had never been able to break.

She followed the great Lion deeper into the shadows of the wood leaving the brilliant sky behind. If one had seen the two figures it would have been an awe inspiring vision. A lady dressed in the white of an angel's wing accompanied by the most magnificent Lion one would ever hope to see. The wheels in Susan's head had begun a furious dance in her skull as she began to think through her decision. As she walked deeper into the darkness with only Aslan to guide her she knew that the choice would have to be made.

Edmund finally began to take a look about him. He surveyed the room with the true training of a military man. He looked across what seemed to him a sea of faces. They were all waiting, waiting for news of life and death. The walls were a sterile white. The floors were shinning and yet stark. The entire room smelled like one would imagine a hospital to smell. There were chairs littered around the wide open room. They were similar to the type of chairs found in schools. They were hard backed with a tiny bit of cushioning one didn't usually see in schools. There were three walls to the room and the front of the room was open to the hall. There were nurses bustling at the desk a few feet forward of his seat. To his immediate left was a set of double doors. The doors had stayed still for some time it seemed.

His eyes looked to Peter who was still holding Lucy. Lucy had finally settled and was sleeping in his arms. It seemed to last forever this waiting. He knew that Peter was living through an agony he couldn't imagine. He knew that Peter would feel responsible. He was supposed to protect her and because he hadn't been able to she was here. She was lying some where in this hospital facing a battle all alone.

Edmund didn't know how to feel. He felt like he was drowning in everything. He felt so cold and empty. He couldn't bear the thought of his sister lying in a grave somewhere. He couldn't think that she would become only a memory. He had suffered through too much loss already. It had pained him as much as the others to return to Narnia. The very idea that anyone he had cared about was now dust was terrifying and saddening. He didn't want his sister to join the ranks of those he had to say goodbye to.

Peter's thoughts were much closer to Edmund's than he would ever tell his brother. He was thinking back over it continuously. It was movie playing without words in his mind, something he didn't know how to turn off. He should have been able to protect her. She shouldn't be lying some where on an operating table. He should have never had to see his sister lying like a broken doll carelessly tossed to the ground. He felt so lost and angry. He didn't seem able to understand. All he could think of was what would have happened if they had stayed in Narnia. Why had they returned? Why hadn't Aslan saved Susan? There were so many whys swirling about his mind he felt as if his very being was going to explode.

Peter had so often tried to have Lucy's undying faith in Aslan but it had been so very difficult for him. As he looked at his sleeping sister he drew in a ragged breath. He had to buck up for their sake and his own. He couldn't act like a petulant child he had to be the High King he would always be inside. His musings were brought to an end as a nurse came to see about them. Peter reasoned it had been at least three hours since they had arrived at the hospital.

The nurse was short and a bit on the plump side. She had rosy red cheeks and bright blonde hair. Her eyes were a dark green though; it was perhaps Peter thought the only remarkable thing about the woman. He dismissed the unkind thought as she started speaking to them. She fidgeted with the white buttons of her stark uniform, the one he had seen his mother wear an untold number of times. He recognized that she was new at this; a trained nurse didn't fidget like that. Her voice came to him from so far away as if his ears had been stopped up with cotton balls. "Are you Susan Pevensie's family?"

She was twitching and fidgeting again as Peter answer her as quietly as he could as not to wake Lu up. "Yes, I'm the eldest Peter. How is my sister?" The nurse fidgeted even more at his question, she was definitely new at this he thought. Edmund was watching her with the same critical eyes that Peter knew mirrored his own. Her voice was soft as she spoke and the uncertainty of her words made them pour out swiftly. "She was very badly injured you see…" Peter's heart froze at those words. He didn't know if he could bear to here that Su was gone forever.

Edmund choked out the words Peter was thinking before he could force his mouth to say them. "Is she…" He couldn't say them either it seemed. The nurse's face was suddenly in shock and they both breathed a sigh of relief. "No, no she made it through the surgery. She's resting in a room. I'll take you to it." She seemed more certain of herself then as if having a purpose made it easier for her. Peter knew that she would never forget tonight. For tonight she would be the bearer of the worst news in all the world there was to hear.

Peter nodded to the woman as he shifted Lucy in his arms. He didn't bother to wake her. He would wake her when they were with Susan. Peter spoke one more time to the nurse, "Thank you, we'd like to see our sister now." The nurse nodded to him and suddenly they were moving forward. Peter carried Lucy easily through that double set of doors. He could only pray that Susan would still be waiting for them on the other side.

Susan felt as if the world had plunged into darkness. The deeper they treaded into the wood the less she could see. Her mind was barely taking in the growing darkness of this world. Susan had so much to think about it all seemed to tumble about her mind endlessly. This was a thought that she had never had the strength to think through to conclusion. She hadn't wanted to think about it, it had been a choice she hadn't been given to make at first.

Her hands reached out to touch the passing branches as she treaded deeper into the growing darkness. Susan didn't know how to make this choice, she wasn't sure she could be this brave. She had wanted to tell herself that she would go back to what should have been home. But how could she leave him behind all over again? He had been an unexpected thing that had blossomed in her life. Could she really be given a second lifetime here? How many lives would she have lived by then she thought wryly.

Her heart ached to find a sense of peace with this decision. She knew who she wanted to be but in her heart of hearts she was terrified to reach out and grasp the future. She knew that she was saying good bye to so much from her life but it seemed time to Susan. She looked up surprised when Aslan had stopped. He had stopped his light tread before her to stand before a glistening stream.

The stream was of the clearest water Susan had ever seen. There was a smell wafting up from the water a sweet smell as if the water itself was sweeter than sugar. She recalled from long ago their journeys into the Lone islands and further. It took her heart a moment to realize this was the same water they had encountered once upon a time. It had been stronger than wine and sweeter than honey or sugar. It filled a person in just a few drops. The memory was bittersweet in her heart as she stared down into the depths. The moonlight filtered down through the tree tops lighting the water. She saw the person shining back at her and knew the choice had been made.

They had turned down two different corridors and Peter was secretly hoping Ed was paying better attention than he was. He was concentrating far more on not jostling his youngest sibling who still clung to dreams. The corridors all seemed the same to him, there didn't seem to be any marker to determine where one had come from. He imagined one could have spent days wandering around the maze of sterile walls.

Each room looked the same as they went deeper into the white maze. They had turned the fourth corridor when the nurse finally slowed her pace. They didn't have to guess very hard to gather why she had stopped. There was a room to the right of where they were standing. She paused for a moment in front of the room. She didn't seem sure of what to do next. Peter nodded to her letting her know that they were ready to see Susan.

The nurse took his nod as a sign of encouragement. She walked into the quiet room and they followed her. The bed on the immediate left as one entered the room was thankfully empty. Peter was sure that it would probably be occupied by the end of this terrible day but for the moment he gave thanks that it wasn't. There was a curtain currently blocking there path further into the room. The nurse drew it to the side to reveal their Susan.

The nurse was quiet as the family of three stepped around her. She finally spoke to them, "A doctor will be in as soon as they can be. There's a desk nearby if you need anything." Edmund nodded absently to the woman as she drew the curtain back. It closed off the little family of four hiding them together one more time.

Peter saw an empty cot lying next to Susan's bed and laid Lucy on it. She turned in her sleep seeking the warmth of Peter's arms. Peter slid out of his heavy blazer laying it atop his sister. She snuggled beneath it and slept a dreamless sleep. Peter finally looked at his other sister. He felt as if his heart was being torn into a thousand tiny little pieces and unshed tears stung at his eyes.

Susan was lying there in a false sense of peaceful slumber. Her chest rose and fell so slowly it seemed to him. There were wires and things hooked up to her body every where. There were monitors beeping at them twining with the dead silence of the room. Peter sat on the edge of her bed reaching out to brush a stray curl back from her face. He bowed his head before her in pain. He could barely contain the pain flowing freely from him like a gashing wound.

Nothing had ever hurt him this much. He had lived through so many battles and wars but nothing would ever compare to seeing her lying there like this. His head was bowed staring down at the tan blanket lying over her. Peter sat there shaking in that moment of absolute pain. He felt ultimately responsible for this. It was his fault. Edmund had walked into the room behind Peter who was still holding Lucy.

His heart had skipped a beat as he stared at the figure lying in the bed. He barely registered that the nurse was leaving them. He just kept staring at her trying to force it to make sense. It was an image he didn't have a place for. She seemed so still to him and he knew that she was somewhere he couldn't reach. He didn't need to see Peter's face to find the haunted look lying there. He could barely find the will to speak but he knew that Peter needed to hear this. He knew it would have been what Susan would have wanted.

Edmund's voice croaked as he tried so hard to speak, "Peter this isn't your fault. She'd want you to know that." Peter shook his head and the voice that echoed out was so lost it hurt Edmund to hear his brother sound that way. "You're wrong Ed, this is my fault. I was supposed to protect her and I didn't." Edmund rushed to stand by Peter almost shaking in anger at what peter was saying. Didn't he see how wrong he was? Didn't he know that this wasn't what she would have wanted? Edmund physically shook Peter forcing him to look at him.

The two brother's eyes met unshed tears shinning brightly. Edmund's voice was sharp with anger at Peter, "Peter stop being a prat. You couldn't have saved her from this so stop it. You are doing any one any good like this. This isn't what she would have wanted damit." Peter was taken aback by Edmund's anger but he understood what he was saying. He just didn't know what to do; he didn't know how to fix this.

Peter's voice was low as he responded, "I'm sorry Ed, you're right. I just, I just don't know what to do." Edmund clasped him on the shoulder and they locked eyes again. Peter put out his hand to his younger brother. Edmund's face showed a small smile in the face of such terror. They clasped forearms as they had once a very long time ago before going into battle. It was a silent acknowledgement that they would face this together. That they would face this as they had every giant before, as one.

Lucy lay softly dreaming strange dreams. She was lost in such a dark place that it had frightened her at first. She had been terrified of the dark as a young child but Narnia had cured her of such a fear. Mr. Tummus had once showed her on a dark and stormy night that there was nothing to fear. Lucy could remember perfectly standing on the edge of a balcony with her dear friend staring out into the absolute darkness.

Lucy could feel a warm presence calling her name. She knew instantly the person calling to her. It was the voice that had called her into waking once before. It was Aslan calling to her. Lucy awoke and was very surprised at where she was. She should have been with Peter and Ed at the hospital. But she knew at once that she was a place she had never seen before. She was lying on the grass in a great wood at what must have been midnight.

She was delighted to find herself back in such a place as this. It felt to here a bit wilder than even her beloved Narnia. But Lucy held no fear for she heard that voice calling to her in the darkness. It drew her up from the ground and propelled her forward. Lucy didn't have to see herself to know she was wearing her favorite green gown and that her hair was flying behind her dancing in the wind. Her silver cloak flowed out from her body in the darkness. Her feet were bare as she ran through the grass. She kept moving onward and onward to that voice.

Susan knelt before the stream staring into the reflection there. Even here she was herself again. She knew that she couldn't go back again. She couldn't face the loneliness and the agony of being apart from him. She couldn't go back to England. She couldn't keep up the lie that it was still home. She cried bright tears that dripped from her face to glisten and ripple through the stream. She knew the choice was made her only wish was a chance to say goodbye. She knew she would never get another chance to say good bye to her parents but Susan felt at peace with that strangely.

She had said good bye to them the day she had gotten onto that train. Her final farewell to them had been as the train had pulled her from London. As the image of her mother had disappeared to be replaced with the country she had said goodbye. Their Susan had stopped breathing the moment she had entered that wardrobe perhaps even sooner than that. She hated to grieve them in such a way but Susan also knew that they had been grieving over for so very long.

There was not much she would miss from her world. There was little there that made any sense to her now. If she had never gone back perhaps she would have chosen to go back to England but now knowing the life she had already left once she couldn't do it. Her only sadness was that she didn't know if she would be able to say goodbye to her siblings. They had lived a lifetime together once so very long ago.

They had ruled, fought, and reveled together for nie thirty years. Susan continued to kneel before the quiet stream still crying silently. They were tears of sadness intertwined with those of the greatest joy. She was going home and she knew that not one of her siblings would have held it against her. It was the choice they too would have made. That knowledge was a great comfort.

Susan brushed away the tears from her eyes. The time for tears had passed away. She leaned further to the stream and splashed the water across her face to wash away the sadness of the life she was leaving behind. The water dried quickly on her face as she stood up. She pushed her hair back from her face it was time. Susan turned to the great Lion once more. "I'm ready Aslan." The moonlight filtered down from the heavens to glint across his face.

He smiled at her a wild smile that brought the words of Mr. Beaver back to her mind, "Well after all he's not a tame lion now is he." He began to pace back through the woods. Susan wasn't afraid anymore as they headed back the way they came. She and Aslan disappeared into the dark wood. He paced faster than he had before and Susan was glad of it. She had spent enough time away from her home; she was ready to go home.

Lucy felt her feet fly through the grass as the wind danced with her propelling her ever forward. She broke upon a wide clearing. It reminded her of the dancing lawns that she had once accompanied Mr. Tummus to. It had been a particular delight of his. He had taught her many of the wild dances of the fauns as well as the nyads and dryads. She walked to the center of the clearing and waited. She waited for the lion that she knew was coming ever towards her.

Susan was in awe of the way the moonlight had lit the clearing. Her eyes though must have been wrong. There was someone else waiting for them. She would have sworn it was Lucy, her Lu the way she had been once in Narnia. Susan thought at first she must have been wrong but the surprise of both sisters quickly dispelled that concern.

Lucy watched as two figures emerged from the dark wood before her. One was the great lion himself and the King of the Wood. The other was a person she would have known no matter how much time had passed. It was Susan. Lucy's voice was ecstatic. "Susan," she cried as she rushed forward to embrace her sister. The two met in the center of the clearing in a strong bear hug. They held each other close. Susan whispered to Lucy, "Hi Lu."

They broke apart to stand before the great Lion. Lucy was unlike any of the other monarchs that had ever come before or would ever come after. Most would have knelt before the great Lion but not Lucy. She let go of Susan to rush forward crying his name. It was such a joyous sound that Susan couldn't help but laugh. The laugh bubbled up from within her bursting out into the silence as her sister nearly tackled Aslan.

He for his part laughed heavily as they rolled on the grass. She lay next to him as all of their laughs twined together into the wildness of the night. Susan came to sit with them her heart was soaring at seeing Lucy. But in that moment she knew that she had dark news to give her sister. Lucy looked first from her sister to Aslan some many unspoken questions shining in those brown depths.

She was certainly not shy about asking him questions. Lucy had never really had any fear of Aslan. She had such a deep well of faith and absolute trust in him. Her voice was soft but unsure of itself just a bit as she spoke. "Aslan why are Susan and I here?" Aslan's face became a great deal more sad almost a tiredness that radiated from within. He was slow to answer her questions but finally his deep booming voice echoed out into the bright moonlight. "I brought you sister here to give her a choice Dear One. She may choose to journey back to Narnia to remain. Or she may choose to return to her own world."

Susan snuck a hand out to find Lucy's as they began the tumbling road of her choice. Lu's hand was warm in her own as they squeezed together in silent comfort. Her voice was curious as she asked the very same questions that Susan had posed to Aslan. "But Aslan how much time has passed in Narnia?" He smiled at her question and Susan had to grin at how much their minds had thought alike. His voice was gentle, "Only a year has passed in that world Dear One."

Lucy's face contorted as the wheels of her mind began to turn. Susan took a long look at her sister in those silent moments. Lucy was older wherever they were. Susan had a deep feeling inside of herself that she knew where they were. She had read the legends years upon years ago of a place far into the east. She knew that she had to be in Aslan's land. A land which dwelled at the end of the world it was a place farthest to the east that a person could travel.

She saw that Lucy was dressed similar to herself save she recognized the gown Lucy was wearing. It had been one of her favorites when she had grown a bit older. Her hair was longer than it had been at home. Susan knew that she wasn't looking at her sister as she had been in England but how she had been in Narnia. She was looking into the face of Queen Lucy, the valiant.

Peter and Edmund sat vigil by Susan's bedside for what seemed hours on end. He had toyed with the idea of waking Lucy but had decided against it. It seemed pointless to rob Lucy of a few hours of sleep. It was nearly midnight he reckoned and he couldn't seem to determine where the time had slipped away too. A frazzled looking doctor finally pulled the curtain back.

He was a tall man and beginning to bald. He wore a long white coat that covered his clothing. The only thing Peter could see were the light brown loafers peeking out at the bottom. He beckoned to Peter after noticing Lucy lying sleeping. Peter and Edmund followed him out into the hallway. They didn't really want to leave their sisters behind but for the moment they had to.

The doctor pulled the door of the room to. He obviously didn't want to wake Lucy or for her to over hear the conversation going on outside her sister's room. The doctor looked so very tired to both the boys. He addressed Peter first, "Are you the eldest?" Peter's voice was slow to respond after so much silence, "Yes, I'm Peter and this is Edmund." He didn't want to ask the question burning on his lips and in his mind. The doctor must have understood what he was thinking.

The man launched straight into what he had to say. There was no hesitation in his voice, "I'm very sorry to tell you this boys. Your sister suffered very serious injuries. We've done all we can for her. You might want to make your goodbyes just in case." Peter felt like his words were tearing him apart as no blade had ever been able to. He drew from his deepest strength inside as he asked the question he needed answered, "Is there any chance she'll be alright?"

The doctor was slow to answer this time hesitation clearly written across his features. "Your sister was very badly injured young man. In cases such as this it's up to her. Your sister has a very hard battle ahead of her. It would take the strength of a queen to fight through that. I'm very sorry." The doctor clapped Peter on the shoulder as he headed off into the rest of the hospital. Peter stood there for longer than he knew.

Edmund had stood by his side through the conversation with the doctor. He felt as if someone had torn him apart from the inside out. He knew his sister had the courage of a queen inside of her but he didn't know if she could face this battle and win. He reached out to Peter. His brother turned to him that haunted look claiming his eyes again. They embraced as only brothers could in a moment of terror and sadness.

Lucy turned to Susan understanding shining clearly in her eyes. Her voice was soo very quiet as she spoke to Susan. "You're going to go back to Narnia aren't you? I'm sure Caspian is waiting for you Susan." Susan had never been gladder to hear such a thing from her sister's mouth. Her voice was equally quiet as she answered her question, "I'm going home Lu. I'll miss you." Lucy's face was kind in return her faith unshakeable, "I'll see you again Su; I've no fear of that." Her trusting face turned to the great Lion searching for affirmation of her deep faith.

His smile was enough for her it seemed. The three stood and the sisters embraced. They pulled back and Susan burned the image of her sister in her mind. This was how she wanted to remember her Lucy. She would never know that Lucy was doing the very same thing. They both knew that this memory was one that time couldn't change. Aslan spoke now to the two sisters who turned at his gentle voice. "Now it is time you returned to your own world Dear One. Carry this message to your brothers. They will be granted a chance to say goodbye to their sister. They will find her in their dreams not very long from now." The two sisters nodded in unison.

Both couldn't help but be reminded of the morning when the stone table had split. The words he had said then seemed to be the very same ones he was saying now. "Now there is much to be done. Daughters of Eve you must part now. For Lucy you must go back to your world and Susan you have a journey ahead of you as well." They nodded in understanding. The two sisters embraced both praying that this would not be the last time they would see each other. And yet both were firm in their faith that it wouldn't be.

Peter and Edmund went back into the room. Peter took back up his spot on the edge of Susan's bed. Edmund collapsed into the chair at the end of Susan's bed. He watched Lucy as she slept. He envied her that she was so far from this pain that both his sisters were in a place beyond all of this pain and suffering. Peter held Susan's hand as he spoke words of comfort to her. He didn't care if she couldn't hear him he needed to keep talking to her. He had to believe because the alternative was far too dark.

Lucy stared with complete faith at the greatest love of her life. Aslan stood before her and her heart was at peace. She knew that the god in her world must be the same thing as Aslan. She had always felt such a deep and unshattering faith in him. She felt a perfect love for him that she had never had the words to describe. Susan had gone to stand on his right side. Lucy remembered riding on his back clutching to Susan so long ago. It was a pleasant memory to concentrate on instead of the coming separation.

She smiled as she felt his warm breath billow across her. The world in the great wood swam and began to disappear. Her voice was with the wind now as she said, "Good bye Su." Lucy was beginning to stir her body stiff and sore from lying in such an awkward position. She was a little bit startled to find herself in a small hospital room lying on a cot. She looked up to see Edmund beginning to doze. Her eyes latched on to Peter's silent gaze.

She looked to see the figure that so trapped him. She was sad to see her sister lying there in such a way. But Lucy was determined not to remember Susan like that. Her memory of her sister would always stay untarnished in her mind. Edmund was the first to realize she was awake. Lucy shifted so she was sitting up. Ed's voice was hoarse as he greeted her. "Hey Lu, good to see you awake." Lucy smiled back at him her eyes shining with something he saw but didn't understand.

Peter turned his head towards her. His voice could do nothing but speak her name. "Lu." It took a great deal of strength for Lucy to come stand beside her brothers. She was quiet at first. The sight of Susan like this drew her breath from her. But Aslan's voice echoed in her heart. "Bear back this message dear one." Lucy found her voice at last. "Peter, Ed I saw Susan." That caught both of their attentions.

There was no sign of doubt in their faces. They had finally learned to trust the youngest among them when in came to such things. Lucy kept speaking as she stood closer to the curtain as she faced both of her brothers. "Aslan was there. Peter, Edmund Susan went home. She isn't coming back. She went home to Narnia." Peter's face was a muddle of thoughts of feelings. Edmund's was such a mix as well. The only words Edmund could manage were so very sad and heart broken, "She left without saying good bye?"

Lucy was quick to answer him, "No Aslan said that you and peter would have the chance to say good bye soon. Oh Ed you can't blame her. She needed to go home, Ed. She would never have been happy here. Don't you two see she's where her heart is?" Edmund nodded at her and stepped forward. Peter got off the bed so they stood together. Peter was the first to speak amongst the three. "We know Lu, it's just hard. But knowing she's going home makes it all easier." The three embraced together. Together they would face the dark days ahead. Together they stood at the darkest hour of their lives. But they had faith in the promise given to them. They stood firm in their faith the King of the Wood.

Susan turned to face Aslan as he spoke to her. "Come dear heart it is time I sent you home." Susan couldn't help but smile as he led her forward. They disappeared once again into the wood from whence Lucy had come. They traveled for some time in the darkness. Susan and Aslan came out from the wood. Susan at first wasn't sure what she was seeing. Her mind finally understood that they were standing on the edge of the greatest cliff she had ever seen. Before she could ask Aslan about it she felt a gust of wind. As Susan twisted her body towards him she looked back. She was already at least two leagues from him as he faded into the darkness.

She was lying on something like a cloud made of his breath. She was speeding her way back to Narnia back home. Caspian had awoken some time in the wee hours of the morning. He had been unable to sleep for a year he reckoned. He had dressed in the semi darkness of his chambers. The large windows and balconies of Cair Paravel let the moonlight sweep into his rooms.

He quickly dressed in riding breeches and a white tunic. He tossed on his boots that lay beside his bed. He left the empty chamber and began to stalk down the halls of the ancient castle. He had decided very early on in his reign that he wanted to rebuild Cair Paravel. He had torn down the Telmarine castle that his ancestors had once built. It was time that all of Narnia was returned to the Narnians.

He didn't have to guess where his feet were taking him. He knew that he would wander through her garden another night. When he had decided to rebuild the ancient castle of Cair Paravel he had spoken for hours on end to Doctor Cornelius about what her Cair Paravel had looked like. He knew that she might be gone but at least her home could live on. He often thought that perhaps if this was the only reminder of her that he could have that he would take it.

He had struggled through a year of such darkness without her. He had awoken so often from nightmares to find his bed empty of her presence. He hated trying to find that place beyond dreams. That place where her memory didn't haunt him. He was wandering through her garden again as the moon began to set. He could see the wild flowers she had loved so very much. His memories of her flooded him as he stood in the center of the garden. The moon was beginning to wane giving way to another day.

Susan's feet touched the solid ground of the eastern coast. She was awed to see her home rebuild to its former glory. She smiled at the thought that he had rebuilt it. It shone in the waning moonlight. The waves lapped at her ankles as she walked forward from the eastern sea. She knew the path to take; she could only hope that they had rebuilt the passage she was looking for.

She let her heart lead her knowing it would find him. Her feet touched the soft grass that had given way to crests of sand. She walked to the north eastern side of the great castle. Her eyes looked out over her home. She stopped before what seemed to be a stone wall as the dawn began to rise before her. She opened the door in the stone that was magically unlocked.

Caspian heard the door give way. His eyes lit upon the opening door and cursed himself. Here he stood in the center of his castle unarmed. His first instinct was to rush the approaching fiend but something held him back. His heart felt as if it had stopped in the moment he saw the figure making their way into her garden. The sun had begun to rise on the eastern sea. It lit her gown afire as she stepped from the wall in the castle towards him.

He felt that he must have been having an incredible dream. This couldn't be real; she couldn't be standing here with him in this moment. But the sky was too bright, the taste of the salt in the air too sharp and she. She was too beautiful to be purely his imagination. Susan walked towards him a smile lighting up her face as the wind lifted her curls. She reached her hands out to him as she stopped before him.

Peter, Edmund and Lucy waited patiently. The sun had begun to rise in the sky. It sent sharp rays into the room. They watched the most peaceful look cross over Susan's face. A secret smile played on her lips for just a moment. The monitors began to scream as she slipped away from the. The monitors were the loud cries to the sky as Susan left her world forever.

He felt her hands once again clasped inside his own. Her voice was as soft as he remembered, "I'm home." He pulled her flush against his body capturing her lips in a sweet caress. This was a moment Susan didn't want to end. She planned to spend the rest of her life like this drowning in him. This was home, this was heaven. She was finally back where she belonged.

**AN: Alrighty then I hope you enjoyed it. This was a bit long but the story isn't over just yet everyone. There are still a few things to be wrapped up and tied with a bow. As always review at will.**


	5. The Goodbye

An eternity seemed to pass before they had to pull back for air

**AN: Oh my goodness it's finally done this chapter, not the story. I foolishly thought I would be able to wrap this story up in just five chapters yeah right who was I fooling. Seriously though we are winding down it should only be another chapter maybe two. This chapter is really long I'm just going to say it now. There was a lot of ground to cover. Sorry for the wait time but I really thought this one out.**

**I would like to say that Susan's father is modeled after my grandfather. I have been to many funerals over the years with him. He was very strong at my aunt's funeral and I know my mother has always said that there is nothing in the entire world like having to bury your child.**

**Also there is a little light in this it isn't just dark so I hope you enjoy. Once again thank you all for this overwhelming response to my story. Let the story continue…**

An eternity seemed to pass before they had to pull back for air. She could hardly believe she was staring into those eyes again. His hand cradled the side of her face gently his eyes so bright now with hope, with love. She smiled shyly at him and he treasured that first smile. This was a memory he would never forget. He pulled her close breathing in her scent as his arms held her close.

Susan felt as if time had stopped. Nothing existed but the warmth of his arms wrapping themselves around her. She was filled with the warmth of his body echoing out from the thin white tunic. Her heart soared as she let his scent soak into her body, into her. She had often told him he smelled like the woods, wild and free. She smiled against his chest when she felt his lips press a butterfly soft kiss across her shoulder. When they pulled back his hands found hers. He pulled her forward to sit on the first bench he could find. He couldn't stop drinking in the sight of her. His voice was desperate as he asked her, "How?" She smiled at him, "It's a bit of a long story."

Peter watched quietly as the nurse wrote down the time on a chart. The doctor pulled a blank white sheet over his sister's face. Her face was forever frozen with a secret smile on her lips. She looked at peace finally. His heart ached beyond reason and he felt as if he could barely stand. Peter looked down to Lucy as she slipped her small hand into his own giving his a small squeeze. The doctor turned with sad eyes to the trio, "I'm very sorry we did all we could. We'll take good care of her until the arrangements can be made." Peter and Edmund nodded absently hardly taking in his words of comfort.

Peter felt as if he should say something to the doctor but he was truly at a loss for words. Lucy spoke for the trio her voice soft, "She's in a better place now, that's what matters." The doctor nodded to her swiftly before leaving the room. The nurse started talking to Peter jotting down things down rapidly. Neither of the other two were listening to the conversation. Lucy held fast to Peter's hand but her eyes had traveled to Edmund.

Edmund felt as if the world had stopped spinning. Everything felt like it was moving in some sort of torturous slow motion. His heart felt like it was caught in an icy grip. He didn't cry, he didn't have the strength yet to cry. He knew that Susan was finally at peace, he knew that she was finally home. But his heart still cried out for his sister. Lucy reached out her other hand towards Edmund who grasped it.

The nurse was leaving the room and Peter was glad of it. He didn't want to have to think about arrangements for his sister. He didn't want to think of any part of Susan lying in the ground. Peter shuddered at the thought. He turned back to the other two pain shining in his eyes. His voice was hoarse, "We need to head back to the house. Mother or Father might be there." Lucy and Edmund nodded and they quietly trooped out of the room. They didn't look back towards the body lying, that wasn't their sister that wasn't Susan.

Susan turned to Caspian with such love shining in those blue orbs his heart could barely take in it. Her voice was far away though at his question. She knew that she had to explain but it was still painful. Her eyes looked to the brilliant sky above them as she started talking, "We were leaving for school. I was walking ahead of the others. I just looked up into the sky for a moment just to enjoy the sunshine. But what I saw wasn't right. I remember being so frightened as I went running at the others. Peter and I both saw it in the sky.

He threw Edmund to the ground protecting him. My feet were so slow; I had to get to Lucy. I threw her to the ground when I finally reached her. It sounded as if the sky was being torn asunder above us. The ground shook, the dust swirled, the screams rang out, and the fire burned. The fire felt like it was burning hotter and hotter as if it was burning inside of me. I felt something heavy land on me; I didn't even have a chance to scream before the darkness took me."

Caspian listened to her words watching as a darkness passed over her face. He listened in horror of what had happened to her. The idea of Susan being injured of her being killed brought a sick feeling to his heart. He watched as the words poured out of her and her eyes saw a world he had never seen. A tear made its way down her cheek and he brought his hand up to brush it away. She was pulled out of her story at the feeling of his hand brushing away a tear she hadn't known she had shed.

Susan sucked in a deep breath knowing she needed to finish this. "I awoke in a wood somewhere far to the east. I awoke in Aslan's land and there he was waiting for me. He offered me a choice. I could stay in England forever or…" At this she turned to look at him her eyes searching for something in his own. Her voice was faint, "Or to come back to Narnia, to stay with you for forever."

His heart couldn't make sense at first of her words. His hands dropped to his lap as he tried to contemplate what she was saying. She had been given a choice by the great lion. He could barely comprehend that she had chosen him. He didn't have the right words to say to cover what had happened. He didn't know what to think about the choice she had made. She had left her family, her own world, and her life behind for him. His voice sputtered as he asked, "But why would you?" He couldn't complete the sentence his thoughts, his words were too jumbled.

Susan's voice was gentle as a whisper as her hand brushed back his hair from the side of his face. "Because I love you and a life without you wasn't living. I didn't want to spend a lifetime separated from my home and from the person who stole my heart." Susan couldn't help but let the small smile on her lips spread across her face. Caspian sat in awe of what she had given up for him and in awe of her love. He leaned his head in and their foreheads met for a moment. He whispered to her, "I love you." Susan smiled at the words she had been longing to hear.

The three left the hospital walking slowly as if each step cost them more than they could have ever told a person. Peter looked around once they were out side of the hospital. He knew where they were and that it would be a very long walk from the hospital back to the house. He silently let out a curse inside his mind for not bringing more money. They might have caught a trolley or a cab further into the city.

He looked back to the other two for a moment. Lucy seemed lost in her own thoughts and Edmund's face must have mirrored his own. He leaned down to Lucy, "I'm sorry Lu but we'll have to walk from here." Lucy looked back at him for a moment a narrow smile on her face, "It's alright Peter, it isn't as if we're crossing a frozen river." He smiled back just a little at her words as memories flung themselves at him. He took her hand and looked for Edmund.

Edmund was standing there as if adrift in a sea of such darkness Peter didn't know if he could reach him. His voice was still hoarse, "Ed?" Edmund looked up at him and nodded seeming to understand that they needed to be getting home. Peter held Lucy's left hand in his right and Lucy held out her right hand to Edmund who grasped it gratefully. Together they began the long trek back to the house.

Peter glanced about before he crossed the street with his two siblings by his side. They walked for a considerable bit of time before they began to notice familiar things again. Lucy was the first to look into the once bright blue sky. She saw with anguish how the smoke had smudged the clear blue sky into a dirty grey. The dust was beginning to swirl as they neared their house. The three turned the street corner and were greeted with a terrible sight.

The street was torn up and great dents were everywhere. There were people just standing there shocked to their souls. A few fires still burned here and there. Three pairs of eyes looked on though to a singular spot. A large bit of ruble lay near the sidewalk and three hearts clenched together. They were staring at the spot where Susan had lain earlier that morning.

Lucy couldn't help the small tears that rolled down her cheeks. Edmund felt the stinging in his eyes as well but held it back. Peter and he leaned down to Lucy who stood there crying very unashamedly. Peter's voice was kind as he looked at her brushing away her tears. "It's alright Lu; she's in a better place now. It'll be alright." Lucy nodded at the truth in his words and accepted the handkerchief that Edmund handed her.

She blotted at the tears on her face. Stowing the thing away in her pocket the trio made the rest of the trek home. They were walking up towards their house in the mid-morning sky. The door to their house burst open and out nearly flew their Mother. She was running towards them nearly tripping on the steps out of the house. She pulled all three of them into an embrace her words spilling out. "When we heard what happened, we came as soon as we could. Are you alright?"

Peter's heart broke for the news he would have to tell his mother. When she pulled back he saw his Father walking calmly to the little group standing outside on the street. His mother's eyes were frantic as she searched the faces of her children. She was suddenly all the more frantic as she began to ask Peter desperately, "Peter where's Susan?" His words caught in his throat. He didn't want to have to tell her this. He didn't want to have to admit to the world that his sister was gone.

His voice was thick and hoarse as he looked at his mother tears shining in his eyes. "She's gone Mum." Peter watched as the realization of his words sunk in. His Father who was just a foot from the little group just stood there. He looked as if he had been turned to stone. Their Mother's eyes grew wide as she crumpled to the ground. Edmund was the one to catch her as she fell. She sat there for what seemed an eternity to the little family. She murmured words that none of them understood as tears rolled down her face with fury. Edmund held his mother as she clutched to her children crying.

Everything seemed to continue moving even though Peter felt as if he had stopped. He could vaguely remember trudging up the stairs his Father cradling their Mother as she cried into her hands. He walked so slowly it seemed inside of the house. He looked around it and could see the echoes of her in it. There were the little touches here and there.

He had trudged up not to his own room but to hers. He opened the door to see what she had left behind. He made himself walk to her bed. He collapsed onto the sheets and stared out the window. He could still smell her on the sheets and Peter thought back. He thought back to her bedroom in Cair Paravel. Her bedroom had overlooked the great sea once upon a time. Peter lay there on her bed and remembered. He remembered one morning he had awoken very early as a surprise for her.

It was her twenty-first birthday and he had wanted to surprise her. He had dressed quietly and got the present for her. It was a very special necklace that he had made for her. It was a locket with two tiny portraits of their parents hiding inside the golden heart. On the outside of the heart it bore her horn, the symbol of the Queen Susan the Gentle. He knew that in private moments she missed their parents. It was a quiet ache the four of them felt every so often.

He had pushed aside her door to find her already awake. She hadn't heard him yet from the sounds of it. He saw the wide doors to the balcony aside and the curtains were fluttering in the breeze from the eastern sea. He had walked as quietly as he could out through the curtains. He would always remember that moment when she turned to look at him. Her hair was longer then and flying in the bright morning breeze.

It shone like the wing of a raven in the light of the sun. She was dressed in the colors of the sun that morning. She was wearing one of her favorite gowns. It had been a deep scarlet inlaid with cloth the color of gold. She had smiled so widely at him as he walked towards her. Her voice had been teasing then, "What are you doing up so early dolly daydream?" His deep chuckle had echoed out to the sea at her nickname, "Giving you a present."

Her amusement faded into glee. She walked closer to him her eyes asking and her head cocked ever so slightly to the side. "What is it?" He handed her the small parcel as an answer. Susan's hands made quick work of the thin paper and it fell to lie on the balcony stones. Her hands fingered the golden locket and her eyes shone with gratitude. "Oh Peter, it's magnificent." She brushed the horn on the outside of the heart as he said to her, "Look inside Su." Her fingers pushed apart the locket to reveal the inside of the heart. Her eyes shone just a bit with an unshed tear or two as her fingers brushed the smiling faces of her parents. She looked up at him with such a smile one he never did forget, "Thanks Peter, it's perfect."

She handed him the locket and he secured it around her neck. He thought it looked perfect hanging there in unison with the scarlet and gold of her dress. He slipped an arm around her waist and they stood for some time that way. They just stared out into the morning sky across into the eastern sea and the worlds beyond.

Lucy the youngest of the four had walked up to her own room. She walked into it with a small bit of sadness. She was the most at ease with the separation. She thought back to a conversation with Peter as she sat down on her bed. She let her feet swing as her mind thought back to a time not so long ago. They had been sitting in the great How staring at the depiction of the Great Lion. There backs had been to the broken stone table when he had asked her, "How is that you always know Lu?"

She remembered trying very hard to find the right words to tell him. "I don't know Peter, I just believe I guess. I just have faith." His voice had been so wistful then, "I wish I had your faith Lu." She had snuggled closer to him and said with a smile in her voice, "It'll be alright, really."

Edmund had walked the fastest of the three walking just behind his parents. He had watched in such pain as his Father had cradled his mother into the house. He had watched as he had helped her up the stairs one at a time. Her tears were shaking her shoulders and her breath was coming unevenly. He waited until they had made their way upstairs. Edmund stood for several minutes at the base of the stairway just staring. He finally forced himself up the stairs and into his room.

He never made it to his bed. He let the door slide shut and he slid down it. He sat there huddled and drawn up. The darkness seemed to have swept over him. His mind went back to a time very long ago it seemed. He remembered a time when he had been very little. It was before Lucy was born. They had been out in the yard in the fall. The leaves were everywhere. They seemed to be raining down from the sky. Susan was standing there laughing and spinning in the leaves. She had reached her hands out to him with a grin breaking across her face.

He had waddled to her still being hardly two years old at the time. She had picked him up in her arms holding him. He could remember that feeling of safety and love as she held him tightly. She had grinned at him as she started to spin them both in the dancing leaves. She held his hand in her own as they danced and spun about. She hummed to him as they danced that fall. It was how he would remember her dancing in the leaves with him.

Edmund got up from the floor what seemed like ages later. He sat down on the bed feeling as if he weighed a thousand pounds. He heard a rough knock on his door as it opened to show his Father standing there. His father closed the door behind him as he walked towards Edmund. He pulled the chair out from the desk and sat in front of Edmund. It felt so surreal to be seated across from his Father again to finally have his father home from the war. There was so much that he wanted to tell his father Edmund thought in that moment. There was so much his father would never know.

His father's voice was gentle as he said, "Edmund what happened?" Edmund was slow to answer his question. He tried his best to collect his thoughts. His voice was slow to form the words, "We were walking to the underground. Susan was ahead of us but she stopped at the corner. Then she was running towards us and Peter was pushing me to the ground. He held me there and I heard Lucy and Susan falling to the ground next to us. The planes roared over head and the earth started shaking. Then it stopped and Peter got off of me. I looked up and saw Lucy but not Susan." His voice broke on the last sentence, "There was a great bit of ruble lying where Susan was supposed to be. We pushed it off of her and Peter picked her up. The ambulance came and they took us to the hospital but she didn't make it."

His eyes stung with tears at the thought of the sister now so far away. His Father took in the words he had to say. He looked at his son and tried to remember him before the war had torn their world apart. He didn't see the little boy he had left behind anymore in his son there was only the young man he had become. His Father couldn't help but say a parting prayer for what was gone forever, the time he couldn't get back.

He stood up and ruffled the hair on Edmund's hair the best gesture he had for the moment. Edmund gave his father a small look so lost in that darkness. His father paused at the door his voice rough, "I love you Edmund, and I just want you to remember that." The door clicked shut before Edmund could find his voice. He whispered to the empty room, "I love you to Dad." Edmund lay back on the bed to stare off into the land of his memories.

His Father stopped on the stairs taking in a shuddering breath. The loss was tearing through him like a dark storm he didn't know how to get out of. He was being suck beneath the surface and the light just seemed so very far away. He opened Peter's door with shaking hands. He wasn't surprised to find it empty of his eldest son. He stood staring at the empty space for a moment. He had come home to find a very different Peter.

He seemed so much older and he didn't know where the blame was to be laid. He didn't know if it was just the war or something more. He thought back to the young man he had left behind to the one he was faced with. Peter seemed to bearing a burden that no one could life from his shoulders. His eyes were so haunted sometimes and he often stared off into space. It was as if he was seeing some secret place that his father couldn't find. He hardly knew what to say to the man he had come home to and now.

He closed the door his hands still shaking. He could barely breathe but it was his place to be the firm one. It was his place to stand strong for his family. His feet where heavy on the wooden stairs as he made his way to Lucy's room. He would save the trip to his other daughter's room for last. He pushed open the door to find his little Lucy swinging her feet on her bed. He looked her over as he made his way to sit next to her on the bed.

Caspian's face couldn't contain his joy nor could his voice. He looked at her so lovingly the smile spread across the tan expanse of his face. His dark eyes were alight with such happiness and she didn't need a mirror to know her face mirrored his own. His voice was joyous as he said, "There's so much I want to show you, there's so much I want you to see. Of course we have to let everyone know you're back." Susan laughed at his glee and how his accent became thicker as he grew more excited. He held his hands to capture hers as he stood up.

She smiled at him as they walked out of the garden and into their home. The doors to the gardens were open and Susan was greeted with the long hallways of Cair Paravel. It felt to her as if she had been transported back nearly thirteen hundred years in time. She almost expected to see Edmund to be coming down the hall talking with Lucy about a recent chess match with Peter. Her heart gave a pang at the beauty that they might never see again.

The hallway was long and opened to several rooms and branched off to other hallways in the castle. Coming round the corner were heavy footsteps and a kind voice called out, "My Prince I've brought you breakfast, you ought to eat." Doctor Cornelius rounded the corner to be greeted with the image of the Gentle Queen and his beloved King. He was carrying a large tray which went clattering to the floor loudly. His face was frozen in shock at the person standing next to his King.

His voice was slow to come as he blatantly stared at the Gentle Queen, "Your majesty we are honored but how?" Before either could answer his question a boisterous voice was heard coming down the hall, "My liege have our enemies dared to attack this castle. I will allow no harm to come to you my King." Reepicheep came bounding around the corner small sword drawn. Susan was the one to answer his bravado, "Stay your blade Reepicheep, the good Doctor merely dropped a tea tray."

Susan reached down and began to pick up the shattered pieces of tea cups and plates on the floor. She looked at the doctor who had righted the tray laying the pieces of china on it, "It's rather a long story but I am here to stay." She looked at Caspian who had also bent to help the doctor. The three eyes were once again brought to the ground by the loud voice of Reepicheep, "My liege I can not express my joy at your return. Is the High King near, I wish to be among the first to congratulate him upon his return to Narnia."

Susan's face dropped a little at his question and she looked up to meet a pair of dark brown eyes. She felt his hand find hers and the warmth was comforting. Her voice was soft as she said, "I'm sorry Reepicheep but it's only me. The others aren't coming at least not now." Understanding his error he bowed low to the queen saying, "My deepest apologizes my liege I did not wish to cause you pain. I am over joyed to see your smiling face though once again here to brighten our days as does the radiant southern sun does the land." He swept into a graceful bow and Susan smiled back at him, "Thank you Sir Mouse."

Caspian finished the sentence for her, "If you'll excuse us Reepicheep we need to speak with the good doctor." His voice was as always stately, "Of course my liege, I beg only that I may be allowed to spread the glorious news of her Majesty's return." Susan and Caspian locked eyes for a moment and she nodded to him. The King looked down to Reepicheep with a large grin spreading across his face, "Please do so Reepicheep. I want it shouted from every mountain top and turret tower. I want the word spread from here to Lantern Waste of our Queen's return." He grinned further at her saying, "Let the people know there will be a great feast in honor of our queen's return three days hence. I entrust you with this most important mission Reepicheep. I trust that as a brave knight of Narnia you will not fail me."

If a person were measured by pride Reepicheep in that moment would have been as tall as the giants of Narnia. He bowed low to his King saying, "As you wish my liege, you bidding is but my desire." With that he scampered away quickly on his errand. Caspian turned to the good doctor and said, "If you will perhaps join us in my study my friend?" The good doctor smiled at the young King saying, "Of course my prince." The three walked down the twisting and turning hallways of Cair Paravel.

Susan was grateful for the warmth of his hand in her own as they walked down her former home. It was like a dream for her to see her Cair Paravel restored to its former beauty. They continued to walk down the golden hallways as the light of the morning shone through the high glass window panes. Susan's voice was in awe as she asked, "Dear Doctor how were you able to restore the castle like this?" His voice was proud as he answered her, "My dear Queen I have spent my lifetime learning of the old ways. I poured over depictions of the great castle and descriptions in the old texts." Caspian continued what he had to say as they took another turn, "I wanted to rebuild it and I hope that you find there is little that has been changed. The Narnians were to put politely most enthusiastic about the rebuilding of their castle."

They stopped at the middle of another of the many halls of the castle. Caspian let go of her hand for a moment pushing open the door. The room that met Susan's eyes made her smile. The room was filled with books from ceiling to floor. There was a large fireplace at the back of the room and a dark wood desk covered in parchments. Large stained glass windows were to the left and the right of the fireplace. She remembered this room; it had been one of Edmund's favorites over the years. He had spent many an hour reading in here.

The doctor placed the tray on the desk and turned as the other two took seats at the desk. Doctor Cornelius watched them quietly and was joyous at the look of happiness finally on his dear prince's face. The two turned to the doctor and Susan was the first to speak. Her voice was a little distant as she tried to find a simple way to explain what had happened. "There was an attack in my world. I was hurt and then everything went dark. I awoke in Aslan's land. He gave me a choice, whether or not to return to my own world or to come home again. I think you can see good doctor my choice."

The doctor's face took in her words understanding the sacrifice she had made. His eyes crinkled as he stroked his beard saying, "My dear Queen I can not express my joy at your return. I must express also my sorrow for what you have given up. I will have breakfast brought to the two of you. I think perhaps that I will be needed elsewhere. My dear prince." He bowed his head and stood up from the chair he had been seated in. He walked slowly to the door stroking his bear in thought. He paused at the gentle voice, "Thank you doctor." He smiled as he slipped from the room.

Once the door had shut Susan looked at Caspian. She couldn't believe how in love she felt with him. His smile was infectious as she got up from her chair. The chairs were high backed and cushioned perfect to sit in for hours without becoming too tired. She rose from her chair holding her hands out to him. He grasped them in his own as she sat down on his lap. He brushed a curl back from her face and she let his hands go to lock her arms around his neck. Her tone was light as she asked him, "Have I told you how happy I am to be back with you?" His voice was teasing as he answered pretending to think, "No I don't know that you have." She grinned at him leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss. They both pulled back several minutes later at the knock on the door.

Her eyes were mischievous as she disentangled herself from him. She smoothed her skirt sitting back in her chair as he called out, "Come in." A faun entered bearing a silver tray. He nodded to his King and the gentle queen. He walked with reverence as he laid the tray on the cluttered desk. He set it down gently and bowed before leaving the two. Once the door had once again clicked shut Caspian waved his hand at the tray, "After you my queen." Susan smiled and reached for a little cake with dark frosting atop it. She bit into the sweet leaving a smear of chocolate of her lips.

Caspian who had been busy buttering a piece of toast for himself watched her eating the sweet. He noticed the slight smear of chocolate on her lips. Before Susan could reach for a napkin to wipe away the offending smudge he was leaning towards her. He pressed his lips to hers brushing away the offending smudge. He pulled back a smile littering his face. He innocently bit into his toast. Susan herself reached for a piece and was struck with a small memory.

She thought back to a time quite sometime ago. She remembered sitting with her siblings eating breakfast in the camp. The scarlet and gold tents spread across the field and the bright banners of the Great Lion flying in the wind. She smiled as she thought of Edmund munching through his toast rapidly and Lucy saying to him, "Narnia's not going to run out of toast Ed." She smiled at the memory her eyes a little damp from it as she turned back to her breakfast.

They both looked up as they finished the meal at the knock on the door. Caspian called out to the knocker, "Enter." The door swung open to reveal Trufflehunter and Trumpkin walking into the room. They both bowed low to the two. Susan was out of her seat instantly coming to greet her dear friends. She knelt down to the two of them and embraced them with tears bright on her cheeks. Caspian came from around the table to the three. Trufflehunter was the first to speak, "You majesty I am so happy to see you again and I speak for the both of us saying Narnia is happy to see you home." Trumpkin said in his gruff voice, "It is good to have you back your majesty."

Susan's voice was bright at the sight of her dear friends, "Thank you both of you. Lucy would want me to send her best wishes to the two of you. It's so good to see both of you." Trufflehunter bowed to the King saying, "We're sorry to have interrupted your majesty but we could not wait a moment longer to see our Queen." Caspian smiled at the pair of them his voice understanding, "I understand perfectly my friends. Now I am sorry but I must steal the Queen away there is much for her to see of her home." Trufflehunter and Trumpkin took their leave of the pair. The two walked out of Caspian's study walking down the hallway to south.

The two friends watched them go and Trumpkin said, "Beards and Bedsticks." Trufflehunter told him, "Yes isn't it lovely to see the two of them together again." Susan followed Caspian through the winding hallways feeling as if she knew where they were going. It was like a name on the tip of her tongue just out of her reach. They broke upon a hallway in the southern portion of the castle. He held his hand out to a door to their right. He opened it and Susan's breath caught her throat. She stepped forward through the doorway tears shining in her eyes. It was her bedchamber as it had been thirteen hundred years ago.

For a moment she forgot that he was with her as she turned to stand in the center of the room. Her eyes were looking at something that felt like a dream. Her bed was the exact way she had left it seemed. The doors to her balcony were closed and the drawers of her dresser were shut. It felt as if she had never left it was as if she had come home that day instead of wandering away in the woods. Her voice was so far away as she looked at her things rebuilt exactly, "How..." He answered her stepping behind her and placing his hands on her hips and his head on her shoulder. "I spent a great deal of time finding writings on what your home looked like. I thought that if I couldn't have you at least I could have the place where you had once been. That perhaps if this was the closest I could ever be to you then I would take it."

He placed a light kiss on her neck telling her, "I am very loathe to leave you but there are a few things I have to do. Rest for now my queen you're home." She smiled as he slipped out of the room. Susan stood there a moment or two longer staring about her room. It felt as if she was finally back where she was supposed to be. Her heart felt at such peace. Stretching her limbs she looked at the bed before her. She settled onto the top of the bed stretching out across its golden expanse. She closed her eyes enjoying this feeling pulsing through her, one of happiness. She closed her eyes slowly just sinking into that feeling.

Her father didn't know quite what to say to her Lucy knew that much. She also knew that she was perhaps the only one who was at peace with Susan's leaving. At the very heart of it was that she loved her sister. She loved her so much all she wanted was the best for Susan. It didn't mean by any stretch of the imagination that it didn't hurt. The thought of such a separation tore at her heart but she found peace. She found peace in her faith in Aslan.

Lucy was the first to break the silence, "She's in a better place." The words struck her father as so much wiser than her young years. He nodded at his daughter knowing the truth of her words. Lucy reached out to grasp her father's hand. His dwarfed her own they were large and calloused. They sat there for sometime just holding onto each other small lifelines in the dark. They both stared off into different worlds and different memories of who Susan had been and who she would always be.

Up the stairs almost at the top to the left was a small dark room. A woman lay on that bed sobbing still her shoulders shaking her entire body. Their mother felt as if the entire world had caved in on her. This had been her greatest fear in life since the start of the war. She had worried constantly over her children and her husband. She felt as if someone had carved out viciously her heart. She hiccupped through the tears and shook a little more before becoming still.

She lay atop that bed her eyes closed to the darkness and remembered. She remembered her Susan from before the war. Susan had always been quiet and a little shy. But the war had changed her so much; she was so very quiet now. She often stared off into a world her mother couldn't find. She had cried very often during the war late at night when she thought no one would hear. Her mother had wanted nothing but to see that smile on her face again. She wanted to see her daughter come back to her again but now she never would.

She thought back to a time very long ago. She thought back to a bright spring morning years ago. Susan had only been three years old at the time. The small family had traveled to a large park near their home. They had been out in the bright sunshine. Susan had come running up to her mother her brown hair flying. Clutched in her hands were wildflowers and the most beautiful smile was bright across her little face. Her dress blew in the wind as her mother held her close. She had never wanted to let go of her little girl but now she would have to.

Down the stairs in a room that was not his own Peter lay there. He lay on his sister's bed and fell into a deep sleep. His tired body gave him entrance to a world beyond the pain he was in. He felt as if he was floating in the dark on a wave of something lighter than water more like air. He felt as if he ought to open his eyes but he didn't want to. He wanted to continue to float like this forever away from the pain. He felt a tug that was pulling his reluctant eyelids open.

He was surprised to find himself standing atop a balcony. It took him only a moment to understand where he was. He knew that he had traveled back to Narnia to say good bye to his sister. But he had never expected to be standing here again. He was standing on her balcony just like he had all those years ago. Peter stretched his body and felt it was stronger. He looked down at himself for the first time.

He was no longer dressed in his tattered school uniform. He wore the clothes from his coronation. His hair was longer and bright blonde in the sunlight. He smiled at the change of clothes. He felt already as he drank in the Narnian air that he was once more the High King of Narnia. He was once more Peter the Magnificent. He stepped forward from the edge of the balcony to knock lightly on the outer doors to her chamber.

Susan was lying on the bed so very comfortable. She heard the knock as if it came from very far away. She mumbled to herself as she sat up. She looked back to the door expecting to see the knocker appear from there. The knock however sounded again and she was surprised to hear it was coming from her balcony. She was off the bed in a moment pulling back the doors. Her heart soared at the person on the other side of the doors. Peter smiled down at his sister pulling her into the safety of his arms.

They pulled back so Susan could get a good look at her brother. Her eyes scanned the face she knew so well. It looked as if he had stepped out of the past, a perfect image of who the High King had been and would be forever in her heart. She reached a hand up to brush the bread along his face and to push back some of the thin blonde hair. She smiled up at him and he down at her.

Peter's heart soared to see his sister again. His heart felt at peace again it felt good to be home. He offered her his arm and she took it. She let the doors to the balcony fly shut in the wind. They walked arms linked to the edge of the balcony to stare out to the southern sky. Peter released his sister's arm and they both leaned against the railing that encompassed the balcony. Peter was slow to speak, "Lucy told us what you chose." Susan opened her mouth to defend her choice to her elder brother but he placed a finger firmly against her lips. He continued on, "I understand Su, Ed and I just wanted a chance to get to say goodbye. I don't know what I'm going to do without you?"

His eyes shone with tears he didn't shed. Susan turned to smile broadly, "You'll be happy and you'll live your life that's what you'll do. I'm going to miss you too Peter but I had to do this." He nodded at her words and put his arm around her just savoring the moment. They talked for sometime on that balcony. They spoke of the distant past, the present, and the coming future. Peter felt a tug at his body and knew in his heart it was time for him to go.

He turned to look at Susan trying to burn that image into his mind. Her curls were flying in the wind her eyes alight with happiness and love. Her smile was broad against her face and her body clothed in that beautiful white gown. This would be how he would remember his sister. He looked down at her with a sad look crossing his features, "I have to go now Su. I love you." She reached up pulling her brother into a deep hug and trying to memorize his smell.

She whispered to him, "I love you too Peter, good bye." Susan heard the knock on her door and it startled her into waking. She awoke expecting to hear the knock coming from the balcony. She rushed out to the balcony hoping to see Peter there but there was nothing but the southern sun and sky to greet her. As she began to walk back into the room she could have sworn that she heard him saying, "Good bye Su." She retreated from the balcony to find her door open and her prince standing there. He looked a little confused at the look of sadness criss crossing her features.

She walked to him and just put her head on his chest and let him wrap his arms around her. Her voice was a little muffled as she started to tell him what had happened. She pulled back so he could hear her properly, "I saw Peter, I got to say goodbye." Caspian brushed a soft kiss across her forehead knowing how hard it must have been for her to say good bye to her brother. He pulled her against him holding her close.

A knock at the door forced Peter into waking. He knew the moment his eyes opened that he would be back in England once again. His heart stung too greatly for words when his eyes awoke to Susan's room again. He began to sit up and was surprised to feel something locked in his grasp. He looked down at his hands ignoring the knocker. In his firm grasp was a little trinket. He recognized it instantly as Susan's locket. A tear slipped from his eyes to land on the locket. His fingers brushed the metal he knew so very well. Sighing he slipped it into his pocket a thing to forever treasure from Aslan and from his sister. It was a trinket to forever remember her and their good bye.

**AN: Well another one bites the dust. I am thinking of writing something that's somewhere between an epilogue and a sequel. Basically it would be a collection of one shots of Susan and Caspian's life together after she makes the choice to come back to him. Let me know what you guys think.**


	6. Of Hourglasses and Chess Pieces

AN: I am very proud to say that I finally finished this story. I'm not sure whether I'll continue the story in some fashion or not. I really hope that you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed wiring it. It truly has been a joy to write it, I hope you enjoy the ending. I happen to like this story a great deal. So here's to the final chapter of this portion of the story.

Lucy and her Father sat in perfect silence for quite sometime. She merely reached for his and he grasped her own small one in his. He watched as she let her eyes focus on the picture of Susan taken nearly a year ago sitting upright on the vanity. Lucy put every ounce of strength she had in that grasp of his hand in hers. She willed all her strength to her Father. She knew that he had not had the chance that she had. He hadn't had the chance that she would forever treasure. He'd had no chance to say goodbye to the little girl that would forever be in his heart. Lucy knew with all her faith in Aslan that one day she would see her sister again in Aslan's country. Then she would hear the story of Susan's life and she would tell the story of her own life in this world.

The rest of the day passed away in fast spinning moments like sand caught in the wind. Midnight came long before Susan was truly ready to close her eyes. The day had been the longest and shortest day that she could seem to remember. It was a day that seemed to stretch on forever like the sea slapping gently against the rocks of her home. Yet it had also flown by as if tugging and pulling her forward. She supposed that time had always moved like that, she had merely never taken a moment to see it.

She knew that there existed an hourglass perhaps in some far off land that slowly counted the moments of a lifetime as the trickling sand. She had often wondered if such a place existed when she had been a child. As she lay awake listening to the heartbeat of the sea from her room she wondered still. She could hear almost perfectly her mother's voice telling her the story once more.

In a distant land beyond the stars there is a great room. Hundreds of millions of shelves rose higher than many mountains of our world. Upon each shelf there was an hourglass. Each hourglass was unique in all ways. Some were tall, others were short, some were ornate and others very plain. Some held only a little sand and some seemed to hold half a desert in their grasp.

In this room lived a man. He was a very tall, thin man with sandy hair billowing here and there. He was dressed as one would imagine a wizard to be, if perhaps one had ever seen a wizard. He wore a very long midnight blue robe that traced patterns on the floor of the great room. His eyes were a merry slate grey and his face was jolly even if it was not a particularly nice looking face.

He would walk every day through the great room, for it took many hours to look at the hourglasses. Often he would fiddle with this one or that but always he knew the story of the owner of said hourglass. He knew the short little fellow over there with the bright blue dots was Johnny and the tall ornate fellow half a dozen rows over that was Robert plucky fellow that he was.

As the man wandered for hours on end through the throng he could hear the stories the hourglasses whispered softly to him. Their voices were quite like the wind one was never thoroughly sure of what they were saying. Once he touched the hourglass he would see the last few moments that had slipped away with the sand.

Hourglasses begin and end at very different times. You see in that land there is an hourglass for every fellow that has been born. While you are not much more than a thought someone far away is shaping your hourglass. And once you are born the hourglass is filled with just enough sand. There is enough sand for each person's life. But that means terribly different things for each person. For you see no two hourglasses are alike and no two hourglasses have exactly the same amount of sand.

As you go throughout your life the sand slips away as you grow older and have adventures. Once the hourglass is empty the very tall, thin man comes for your hourglass. He takes your hourglass very gently to another room. Now this room is wider than the widest ocean and taller than the tallest mountain you might ever see. In this room is every hourglass that has run out of sand. Some have so little sand they run out very quickly, some have more sand than seems necessary, and others have just enough for an adventure or two before one settles down to the business of living.

As Susan lay in bed listening to the sound of her mother's voice telling the story she had often wondered what her hourglass would look like and if she might ever see it. Her mother had told her that people rarely ever see their hourglass that it's a bit like seeing one's shadow it only happens in very special stories. As the story drew to a close in her mind her mother's voice faded to be replaced by the silence punctuated by the sound of the sea just beyond Cair Paravel.

Susan turned in the bed finding that sleep had eluded her completely. Sitting up she pushed the covers back from herself. Not fully sure what drew her from her bed she went all the same. Her feet brushed the cold stone floor quietly. She felt a great deal like a small child deciding to wander the halls late into the night, as if she were embarking on some untold adventure. Smiling at her own silliness Susan walked to her chamber door.

The night was warm and she walked in a simple scarlet nightgown, though by England's standards a nightgown of Narnia was almost a ball gown. Susan's bare feet made light pitter patter sounds on the stone as she let her feet guide her. She had a small inkling as to where her feet were leading her before she had pushed open the door to the study.

The study itself was empty now, Caspian had long since retired to his own chambers. Susan's eyes swept over the dark study with a small pang pushing its way into her heart. She moved to the great desk to see if she could find something with which to light a candle. After a moment or two of scrounging she found a tiny little stub of a candle which she promptly lit.

Susan sat the candle on the edge of the large desk letting it shed its light throughout the room. The candle's range was not very far much like the arm span of a small child but the circle of light it shed was bright and merry. Susan's eyes swept across the room glancing from book to book and shelf to shelf until her eyes were stopped by a tiny little figure. She walked like a person caught in between dreaming and waking towards the gold figure. On a shelf nearly as tall as herself Susan saw Edmund's little gold chess piece looking down at her. Her hands brushed the little gold piece lovingly as she thought of her brother.

Edmund had made it through the day by drawing on every ounce of strength he had. He had not been a king of Narnia for naught. He pulled from that deep well of strength to face losing Susan. He had not come out of his room once since they had come back to the house. His Father had brought up a sandwich nearly two hours ago. Edmund had taken it without words and no one had returned to disturb his silence since then.

He laid on his bed and let his mind wander. It wandered to every memory that he had of Susan. He thought through all the early memories he had of her. The first memory he had of Susan was one of her making a particularly nasty face at him for tugging on her braid. His mind continued the journey through all the years of growing up straight up to the war.

It had been the war that had changed every one so very much. When they left on the train, being evacuated out of London they had not known then that they were leaving their lives behind them forever. They would not return the same as they had left and Edmund thought in his case that was rather a good thing. He could look back now and see how perfectly awful he had been. As sleep claimed him Edmund thought back to his study in Cair Paravel. How he had loved being in that room. He could see it perfectly in his mind it was almost real enough to touch.

Instead of the dream ending where it should have Edmund felt as if he had walked right into his dream. He took a moment to look at himself. He was certainly taller, and older. He was wearing a brilliant green tunic with the delicate silver tree springing forth across his chest. He could feel the gentle weight of his crown lying upon his head once more.

He looked up in surprise to see himself in what he was very sure was his study. He was even more surprised to see Susan standing with her back to him reaching her hands out to touch his gold chess piece. His voice was soft so as not to startle her, "Su, you'd best let me get that, I don't think you're quite tall enough." Susan spun on her heel to face her brother King Edmund the Just.

Edmund soon found himself in the possession of a very emotional sister who had taken that opportunity to launch herself into his waiting arms. Edmund clasped his hands very firmly about Susan's waist and spun her about the half lit room. Susan had reached about his neck and was holding tight as the room spun in dizzying circles. She tilted her head back enjoying the feeling of flight. When Edmund let her feet touch the ground again she gazed up into his face with a bright smile that matched his own.

Edmund ever the gentleman walked to the chess piece saying, "I think this is the luckiest chess piece to ever have been." With a smile he lifted it from its sentry position to hold it in the palm of his hand. Grasping the little thing in his palm he turned back to Susan who had reached a hand out to him. He grasped her hand firmly in his own. She tugged him back to one of the long couches in Caspian's study.

Settling on the couch they were silent for a very long time before either spoke again. Edmund simply couldn't resist jabbing his sister and saying, "Now look here just because Caspian is king now doesn't mean he can go nicking a fellow's study. Tell him he must simply find himself another study, after all it's a castle there ought to be enough studies that he needn't feel he has to have mine." Susan couldn't help the laughter that came spilling out of her at Edmund. She was rather impressed that he had got all the way through it with a very serious look upon his features.

Laughing Susan tickled him by way of response to his demands. Edmund waved the chess piece in surrender a few breathless minutes later. Susan smiled at him and Edmund was very sure that he would never meet anyone with a smile quite as nice as Susan's. He decided at that moment that Lucy had the better smile of the two for hers was wild but that Susan's was the nicer of the two for it was tamer than Lucy's.

He brushed back a lock of her hair and Susan said softly, "I'm sorry that you couldn't return too." She hadn't said it to Peter because they had both known it was time for him to live in that world now. But Edmund was still caught somewhere between the worlds, as if his heart belonged as equally to one as it did the other. His voice was very serious as he answered, "That isn't a part of my story at present, so I shall just have to live my part. I'm going to miss you awfully Susan, even if you are a bit bossy now and again." Susan made a face at him and Edmund couldn't help laughing at how that dreadful face hadn't changed very much in the intervening years. He gave her one more tight hug as if to say everything neither had quite the right words for. Edmund rolled over the next morning to feel something jabbing rather sharply into his back. He turned wordless to find a small gold chess piece lying beneath his covers.

Dawn found Susan lying on that couch a few dried tears streaked across her cheeks. She didn't hear the gentle push of the study door. Or see the young man watching her as she slept. Caspian gently exited the study for a moment. He signaled the guard, a middle aged faun with a shock of bright red hair. The faun trotted over to his King eyes intent on the one he had followed into battle and who he followed still.

Caspian's voice was soft as he spoke, "Friend allow no one to pass for now. I don't want anyone to disturb me." The faun nodded and took his place at the door standing sentry. Caspian re-entered the room and let the door close gently on its hinges. He moved over to where his Queen lay sleeping. He had never seen her while she slept and he would later admit that he was entranced by the sight of her. She lay sprawled on the soft scarlet fabric her face softened by the morning's light with dark chestnut hair spilling across the small cushion seated on the couch.

Caspian settled with his back to the stone aside the fireplace directly in front of his queen. He was mesmerized by her as she slept. Nearly an hour later Susan awoke to a gentle kiss being pressed to her forehead. Sleepily she looked up into dark brown eyes. Mumbling a good morning she stretched languidly as she sat herself up. Pushing back her rumpled hair she smiled at Caspian and held her hands out to him. He gratefully accepted them as he stood before her.

He was the first to break the silence saying, 'If my Queen will go and dress, I would like her to meet me in the gardens in an hour." Susan nodded and allowed him to pull her from her seated position on the couch. She leaned close to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Caspian reluctantly let her go as he walked to his ornate desk and the demands awaiting him. He watched as Susan headed for the door and was surprised when she paused at the door. She half turned towards him though her eyes were looking upwards toward a shelf. His eyes followed hers and found a particular gold chess piece was no longer sitting were it had been.

Smiling Susan told him quietly, "Edmund says you should find your own study, apparently you can't have his." Susan couldn't help the soft laughter that escaped her at his rough bark of laughter at her brother. He didn't question her as she slipped from the room. An hour later found Caspian staring out to the morning sun. He inhaled the scent of the wild flowers in the gardens. He watched a butterfly drift lazily on the wind. He often enjoyed coming out to the gardens for a walk. There was something peaceful in the forest of flowers. There was a sweet wildness that spoke quiet whispers to him.

The sound of his name being called brought his attention to the person strolling towards him. He couldn't help the intake of breath at the sight of her. He still could hardly believe that she was finally more than just a dream haunting him. Here she was dressed in a soft blue gown making her way towards him a smile on her lips. Susan had much the same feeling as Caspian as she stepped towards him. He'd had his back to her when she'd slipped into the gardens. She watched him gazing outward towards the sun. She gazed at him when he turned towards her voice. His tan face lighting up with a smile that reached to the depths of his dark brown eyes. He was dressed simply and it was almost strange to Susan to see him without armor covering his tunic. The tunic was a dark blue bearing a silver compass the symbol of his Telmarine birthright. Intertwining hands they slipped from the gardens strolling towards the bright sand of the beaches just beyond the castle walls.

Susan sighed in contentment as she leaned into his warm arms. Her eyes drifted out to the sea as her thoughts drifted for a moment to those she had left behind. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that one day she would be reunited with her family in Aslan's country. She knew that there existed a land far to the east where no more goodbyes would exist and there they would live in a place more brilliant than she could possibly describe.

Susan let her toes press into the sand as she thought of the future. She could hardly stop the smile that flitted across her face at what she knew the future would hold. Caspian stared out to the sea grateful beyond words that the woman he loved was wrapped safely in his arms. He would spend the rest of his life keeping her safe, loving her with every bit of him. Together they would rule the land they loved, they had fought for and the life they had longed for.

He looked down at her as Susan shifted in his arms to gaze at his face. She smiled that secret smile he found particularly endearing as if she knew a secret that he did not. She said softly, "I love you." Caspian answered her saying, "As I love you," before pressing his lips to hers. With a bright smile on her face Susan turned towards the sea again watching the rise and fall of the waves as they stretched endlessly outward towards that great country in the far east.

They both looked onward to the blending of sky and sea as one with thoughts of the past. Gentle memories that brought no pain but a quite happiness. Their thoughts also turned to the future of the story of their lives that they would write. Edmund had been right Susan thought, it was time to begin to live her own tale. With another sigh of contentment Susan knew that it would be a tale worth the telling when this life of theirs ended and they were all together again in Aslan's country.

AN: Well ladies and gents that is truly all she wrote.


End file.
